Obsession
by Rupertgrintfan546
Summary: What happens when Draco's girlfriend(Snape's daughter)has to make Ron fall in love with her for VOldemort?Draco could do something that can ruin everything for VOldemort's plans.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:This is only my second fanfic so yeah.Let me know what you think.Please review everyone!Thanks!  
  
Disclamier:I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Your is task simple.Make the Mugblood lover's son fall in love with you.Then get all the information you can about Dumbledore's secret group."explained Voldemort to one of his deatheaters.  
  
"Yes master."the deatheater repiled.  
  
"Excellant.Now your father I belive is outside waiting for you.You are dismissed.Oh yes and Demetra,Do not fail me or you will be punished."said Voldemort  
  
Demetra nodded and left the room in which Voldemort was in.She went out to find her father.Her father was Severus Snape.He was a spy for Voldemort and he worked for the order and she knew that.When Demetra was younger her mother had died and she was lived with her father.For about two years now she had been a deatheater.Her father didn't really want her to be one,but Voldemort kept pushing for her to be a deatheater.So Severus had to prove his loyality to Voldemort by having his only child become a deatheater.  
  
Demetra had black hair just like her father with green eyes like her mother.She was a average height.She was kinda dark and didn't like to follow the rules.She was 16 and had never been to school.She was taught by her father at home over the summer when he was home from work.When he was working Demetra was able to do whatever she wanted.She spotted her father talking to Lucius and Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello father,Mr.Malfoy."greeted Demetra  
  
"Oh hello Demetra!It's so nice to see you again!Of course you remember Draco.I do hope you guys can be more then friends if you know what I mean."said Lucius elbowing Snape in the arm.  
  
"Now I already told you.She isn't thinking about marriage right now Lucius.  
  
"Nonsence!What girl doesn't want to marry a Malfoy?"asked Lucius  
  
"Hello Draco."said Demetra reaching out her hand to shake Draco's hand.  
  
"Hello Demetra."said Draco grabbing her hand and kissing it instead of shaking it.  
  
"Well,why don't you guys go talk while Severus and I talk about stuff."said Lucius  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea.You know me and her must get home."said Snape  
  
"Oh come on Severus."said Lucius  
  
"Oh alright."said Snape walking away with Lucius  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while.Where have you been?"asked Draco pulling Demetra into another room and closed the door.  
  
"Doing work as always.Not that you even bothered to send me an owl."repiled Demetra  
  
"While I thought you were probably doing stuff for the Dark Lord."said Draco  
  
"Right."said Demetra  
  
"So what job does he have you doing now?"asked Draco  
  
"Well I'm going to Hogwarts."said Demetra  
  
"What's the bad news?"asked Draco  
  
"I have to get Ron Weasley to fall in love with me."repiled Demetra  
  
"What?"asked Draco shocked.  
  
"I know,but it's part of this big plan the dark lord has planned."said Demetra  
  
"I know,but I don't want him kissing you and stuff.Your mine."said Draco pulling Demetra closer to him and kissing her.  
  
"I'm not yours or anybodys,but I still have to kiss him."said Demetra pulling away from the kiss.  
  
"Yeah,I know.Well let's just forget about that right now."said Draco kissing Demetra.They kissed for about ten minutes before someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming."said Draco walking over to the door and opening it.It was Snape coming for Demetra already.  
  
"Let's go."he said not liking the idea of his little girl being alone with Draco doing who knows what.  
  
"Draco,I'll see you tomorrow on the Hogwarts express."said Demetra walking out the door.  
  
"bye."said Draco watching her leave.  
  
Demetra and Severus went home to their manor in England's countryside.They had dinner and talked about stuuf concerning the dark lord and the order.They also talked about Ron and what they were going to do to get him to fall in love with her.It was going to be hard considering she was Snape's daughter.After that Severus said it was time for her to get to bed before it got too late.  
  
"goodnight dad."She said.  
  
"Goodnight my daughter."said Severus kissing his daughter on the forehead.He loved her so much and didn't want to see her with some boy who will probably just break her poor little heart.He hated the way his daughter lived.She was a deatheater and it was all his fault.She would be a normal sixteen year old girl if it hadn't been for him.He lived with this birden and everyday he would say goodnight to his daughter and think about the same thing.  
  
The next day Demetra woke up and started to pack all her stuff into her trunk.Her father had gotten all her school stuff the day before.She finished packing and pulled her trunk downstairs.Her father was already cooking breakfest.  
  
"Good morning!Did you sleep well?"asked Severus  
  
"As good as I'll ever sleep."she repiled sitting down at the table.She began to think about stuff and looked very deep in thought.  
  
"Are you ok?"asked Severus  
  
"Umm father.What happens if I don't end up in Slytherin?What will the dark lord think?"she asked  
  
"Well I don't know,but if you do end up in any other house you better hope it is Gryffindor because then you can use that as a excuse.If the dark lord asks you why you were put in that house simply say that you thought it would be easier to get closer to Harry and his friend Weasley."repiled Severus  
  
"I never thought of it that way.Thank you dad!"said Demetra  
  
"Anytime now come on we are going to be late for the train."said Severus  
  
"The train?"asked Demetra  
  
"Why yes of course.You are now a student at Hogwarts so you must take the train like any other student."repiled Severus  
  
"I see then."said Demetra  
  
And with that they got into a car and drove all the way to London to board the Hogwarts express.Of course Snape wasn't going to go on the train because he hated being around do many kids at once.So he dropped her off at the train station and said he would see her at Hogwarts later on in the night.So Demetra walked away to find platform 9 and 3/4.She found it easily and then she stopped the man that she knew she was going to marry one day wether she wanted to or not.Draco Malfoy was standing there waiting for her.He was leaning againist one of the walls grinning.  
  
"Draco!What are you doing here!You know what I have to do and you won't make my job any easier.If the Weasley guy sees me with you he won't find it easy to trust me!"explained Demetra  
  
"Hey relax!He won't see us together if we go get our own comparment."said Draco  
  
"Draco no.."started Demetra,but Draco was already pulling her through the gateway of the platform and onto the train and into a compartment and he slid the door shut.  
  
"See now we are all alone."said Draco starting to kiss Demetra.  
  
"Draco stop!Listen to me!We are going to make a plan of meeting each other where no one can find us!"said Demetra  
  
"I know the perfect place!The room of requirement!"said Draco  
  
"Ok.Well then I'll see you there tonight,but I have to go now.I have to start my task."said Demetra.  
  
"Fine."said Draco as Demetra left the compartment and went looking for Weasley and his little friends.She went walking around and looking for Ron or at least that's what she was told him name was.She finally found him and his friend sitting in a compartment.She walked in pretending like she didn't notice they were all in there.  
  
"Excuse you,but there are people already in here."said a girlish voice.Demetra looked at a girl with brown bushy hair.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry.I wasn't paying any attention.I'm just so distracted.This is my first year here at Hogwarts."said Demetra  
  
"Your a first year?You look no older then sixteen."said Harry Potter which Demetra already knew what he looked like.  
  
"No,I didn't say that.I said it was my first year here.I'm sixteen and I have never gone to school before.My father just taught me everything at home for the last five years and well this year I thought I would come to Hogwarts."said Demetra  
  
"Oh I see."said Harry  
  
"So what's your name?"asked Ron  
  
"Demetra."she repiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you!I'm Ron.Come here and sit next to me and Harry."said Ron  
  
"Thanks!"said Demetra going to sit down when suddenly the compartment door slid open.Demetra looked up and saw no other then Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Draco wants to see you."said Crabbe pointing to Demetra.  
  
"I'm sorry,but could you please tell Draco I'm busy at the moment."said Demetra  
  
"He isn't going to like that."said Goyle  
  
"So."said Demetra  
  
"Fine."said Crabbe as him and Goyle left.  
  
"You know Malfoy?"asked Ron  
  
"Yeah he is a friend of my fathers and my father asked him to keep an eye out for me,but he get kinda annoying after awhile."repiled Demetra  
  
"Oh I see.So your family has all been in Slytherin?"asked Ron  
  
"My mom wasn't,but my dad was.Why?"asked Demetra  
  
"Just asking."repiled Ron  
  
"You guys would still talk to me if I ended up in Slytherin right?"asked Demetra  
  
"yeah of course."said HArry and Ron at the same time.  
  
"Cool!"said Demetra  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"What do you mean she didn't want to come?"Asked Draco shouting.  
  
"She didn't want to come.She was with Potter and his friends."repiled Crabbe  
  
"Probably trying to get all close with Weasley already!"said Draco angry  
  
"Well that was the task she was assigned to."said Goyle  
  
"Don't act smart with me Goyle.Oh wait you don't have the brains."said Draco  
  
"Whatever draco."said Goyle  
  
"you guys know how much I care about her!I can't stand her being near anyone else especialy Weasley.She's mine."said Draco  
  
"Actually she belongs to the Dark Lord.You know that."said Crabbe  
  
"No she doesn't even belong to him."said Draco  
  
"So what do you want us to do?"asked Crabbe  
  
"Keep an eye on her.Make sure Weasley doesn't touch her."repiled Draco  
  
"But won't that make her fail her task?"asked Goyle  
  
"It might."said Draco  
  
"That means that she could end up dead."said Crabbe  
  
"It's better then her being with someone else right?"asked Draco evilily  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's note:Well I hope you liked the first chapter.I tried my best.Everyone please review and please read my other fan fic called Never date the Minister of Magic's daughter!I'm almost done with it!I need reviews people sp send them and I'll update!Thanks!luv ya all!Ruby 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note:Sorry everyone that is has taken so long for me to update,but I've been really busy.I'm happy though because I'm on spring break right now.Ok Well thanks to every one who reviewed my last chapter I was very pleased with them!This chapter Demetra gets sorted and she meets up with Draco in the room of requirement.So that will be intresting huh?lol ok back to the story.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Whoa that is so weird that we have so much in common!"said Ron   
  
'Not really'thought Demetra to herself.She had been told all about Ron and all his intrests.She had been chatting with Ron and his little group of friends for a couple of hours now and seemed to be getting along with them quite well.Suddenly the train came to a stop and everyone began to pile out of the train.There were so many students Demetra lost Ron and his friends.She began to look around for them when she found Draco just staring at her.He pointed to one of the carriges and she knew just by looking at him that he wanted her to go into it.So she did.She made sure Ron wasn't in site though.She went into the carrige and sat down next to Draco.  
  
"Why didn't you come with Crabbe and Goyle earlier?"he asked.  
  
"I was busy."she repiled.  
  
"With Weasley I suspose."said Draco  
  
"Of course."Demetra said.  
  
"I bet him and Potter and as boring as can be."said Draco laughing.  
  
"Actually no.They are actually pretty cool people.This task won't be that hard after all.I think I will actually be able to stand them and their little friends and it's not like Weasley is ulgy.He is pretty good looking."said Demetra grinning knowing well enough that what she was saying was getting Draco jealous and mad.Draco didn't say anything although he was burning with anger inside of him.He just pulled Demetra over to him and kissed her violently.Demetra pulled Draco away from her.  
  
"Draco get away!"she shouted.  
  
"What now you don't want me to kiss you."he said.  
  
"It's not that I just wish you would be a little careful that's all."said Demetra  
  
"I'm sorry."said Draco kissing her sweetly on the lips.  
  
"It's ok.I'm gonna go now."said Demetra as the carrige stopped.  
  
"Good luck with your sorting.I hope you end up in SLytherin."said Draco as Demetra got out of the carrige.'I hope I don't end up in Sltherin.'thought Demetra and we that she walked up to the castle.There she met Professor McGonagall.  
  
"You will be walking to the Great Hall with me and we will have you sorted into your house."she said.  
  
"OK."said Demetra following her to get a full bunch of first year students.After she got the first years they went into the Great Hall.Professor McGonagall explained to them that when their named was called they were to walk up the stairs and sit on a stool and place the sorting hat upon their heads.  
  
The sorting started and a whole bunch of first years were called before Demetra was.Finally her named was call."Demetra Snape."The whole school suddenly took notice of her.No one really knew that Professor Snape had ever had children.Demetra walked up the stairs and sat on the stool while the sorting hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Oh my.Your a Snape.Intresting.Shows loyality and bravery,but at the same time is evil and willing to do anything to get what she wants.Yet she is good and wants to be happy and loved.I don't know what to do with you.I would ask you where you would want to be put,but you don't know either.Let me think...you are pretty smart indeed.ok I think I know where you belong.Let's just hope I'm right in my choice.GRYFFINDOR!!!!"shouted the sorting hat.Everyone started to clap,execpt Draco.He couldn't have been more angry.'How could this be?She was for sure going to be in Slytherin!'he thought.Demetra went and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron.  
  
"I'm so glad your in Gryffindor!Why didn't you tell us you were related to Snape?"asked Ron  
  
"I didn't think it mattered."repiled Demetra  
  
"OH So he is like your uncle or something?"asked Ron  
  
"No,He's my father."Demetra repiled.  
  
"oh I see.That's cool."said Ron  
  
After that the feast started and they all began to have a great time,but before they all knew it Dumbledore was telling them that the feast was over.So they all got up and started towalk over to the Gryffindor common room,but not before meeting up with someone they all didn't want to see.  
  
"Demetra!"shouted Draco through the crowd.Demetra,Harry,Ron,and Hermione all turned around and looked at Draco.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"asked Ron glaring at Draco.  
  
"Nothing to do with you that is for sure,Weasel!"repiled Draco  
  
"What Draco?"asked Demetra  
  
"While I wanted to congratualte you on getting into the worst house ever.What could you have possibly done to get in this house?"repiled Draco  
  
"While not everyone is a jerk like you Malfoy!"said Hermione  
  
"I choose to be in Gryffindor."repiled Demetra  
  
"And we all know why."said Draco looking at Ron.  
  
"Whatever Draco!"said Demetra turning around.Ron and the other followed her.They all went up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What did Draco mean by we know why you choose to be in Grffindor and then looked at me.?"asked Ron  
  
"I don't know.I suspose he thinks I fancy you or something."repiled Demetra.  
  
"Do you?'asked Ron  
  
"ROn you don't ask a girl that in front of other people."said Hermione  
  
"Sorry."said Ron  
  
"well come on Demetra lets go upstairs.I'll show you around."said Hermione  
  
"OK."said Demetra beginning to walk up the stairs."And Ron.I do fancy you."she said running up the stairs leaving ROn speechless yet happy all the same.  
  
Demetra and Hermione went into the girls dormitory.Demetra was speechless.The room was so beautiful.There were five bed with marron currents on them.There was a fireplace and all Demetra's stuff was already at her bed.She sat down on her bed and started talking to Hermione about everything:The school,Ron and Harry, the list went on and on.Then Hermione asked what was the deal with Malfoy.  
  
"Why is he always asking for you?Were you guys more then friends before or something?"she said.  
  
"Well me and Draco have known each other since we were babies.Our fathers are really good friends and we have just always been around each other."repiled Demetra  
  
"How can you be around him.He's a little git if you aksed me."said Hermione  
  
"He really is a nice person once you get to know him."said Demetra  
  
"Could have fooled me."said HErmione  
  
"Ok so he is only nice when your alone with him.Around everyone else he tries to act all big and tough,but he really is a nice loving person.Like I remember when my mother died he was right with me until I was able to kinda get over her death and execpt it."explained Demetra  
  
"So are you sure you guys sure you never went out?"asked Hermione  
  
"Yeah,I'm sure.We are and have always been just friends."repiled Demetra  
  
"Well Malfoy seems to like you."said Hermione  
  
"Hermione I'm gonna go take a shower.So I'll be back later."said Demetra who remembered she had to go meet Draco in the room of requirement.  
  
"Oh ok do you know where they are?"asked Hermione  
  
"Yeah."repiled Demetra grabbing her things for walking out of the girls dormitory.She went down to the common room and saw Ron and Harry playing chess.She smiled at them and walked out od the common room.The door closed,but then it opened again.  
  
"Hey where are you going?We aren't allowed out of the common room at this time?"asked ROn who didn't want Demetra to get in any trouble.  
  
"I'm just going to take a shower.If I get in trouble I'll just say I was going to meet my father.You know Professor Snape."said Demetra  
  
"Oh right I forgot about him."said Ron  
  
"Bye."said Demetra walking really fast.She walked towards the showers until Ron went back into the common then she made her way to the room of requirement which Draco gave her directions to earlier.When she went in she saw Draco sitting down on a couch.He saw her and got up and pulled her towards him.  
  
"You haven't kissed him or anything have you?"he asked kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"No."repiled Demetra  
  
"That good."said Draco.Demetra sat down on the couch and Draco started to kiss her.She kissed him back and Draco started to move on top of her.Demetra knew where he wanted to go with this so she moved away from him.  
  
"What?"Asked Draco confused.  
  
"Draco I'm not ready."she said.  
  
"Oh come on.We love each other right."said Draco  
  
"Yeah,but I want to wait until marriage."said Demetra  
  
"Alright whatever.I'm leaving.I'll see you here tomorrow then."said Draco getting up and leaving.  
  
Demetra was so angry.'Why was he acting like this?'she thought to herself.He was never like this before.Now he is just jealous about everything and is mean to her.SHe didn't like him now and she certainly didn't want to give her last bit of innocence to him.She hoped and wished that he would not be the one she married.SHe did love him and all,but she knew she would hate to be his wife.She really wanted someone like Ron.He seemed caring and was nice to her so far.She was really going to like pretending to be in love with him.She just hoped that she wouldn't really fall in love with him or everything with go wrong.She got up and began to leave when someone came in.It was Ron.He looked at her surprised that she was in there.Demetra wondered if he followed her there.  
  
"What are you doing here?"they asked each other at the same time.  
  
"I.."they said at the same time again.  
  
"You go first."said Demetra  
  
"Well I come here to think about everything.You?"asked ROn  
  
"The same reason.My father told me about it."repiled Demetra.  
  
"Oh that is cool.I should leave then."said Ron  
  
"Oh no.I was just leaving myself.Go ahead and stay."said Demetra  
  
"No it's ok.I'll walk you back to the common room.If oyu want me to."said Ron  
  
"Sure."said Demetra grabbing his hand.They walked down to the common room hand in hand.They walked up the stairs and then stopped where the stairs spilt in two so the boys could go there way and the girls go theirs.  
  
"So is ther any chance you would want be go out with me?"asked Ron turning red.He was surprised that he even had the courage to ask her.  
  
"Yeah there is."said Demetra kissing him on the cheek and running up the stairs and into the girls dormitory.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's note:Hey sorry it took me forever to finished this chapter,but I was at my sister's for a week and I went to Disneyland and Disney's California adventure and then I went o the beach and almost drowned,but it's good to be home now.ANd in case anyone is wondering when I'm gonna write the last chapter to my other fan fic.I'm gonna try to write it this week.Ok now the next chapter to this fan fic is gonna get intresting.So please review and I'll write it really fast!!!Thanks! 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note:Hey Everyone!I have been so busy this week!I had a high school orreintation last night and I am trying to figure out which classes I should take in 10th grade.It's crazy.The high school id huge!I go to high school,but it's only for 9th graders because there wasn't any room for the 9th graders at the high school.lol Well back to the story!lol.Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Demetra woke up the next morning and got ready for her first day of classes.She walked down to the common room and saw Ron and Harry waiting for Hermione.She was still up in the girls dormitory.  
  
"Hey Demetra."said Harry seeing her first.Ron turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey."he said.  
  
"Hey."said Demetra  
  
"Umm Harry we are gonna go now.Is that ok?"asked Ron  
  
"Yeah go on ahead."said Harry knowing exactly what had happened last night because Ron ran into the boys dormitory and woke him up just to tell him.  
  
"Bye Harry."said Demetra as Ron took her hand and they walked out of the common room.  
  
"You wanna go down to the Great Hall for some breakfest?"asked Ron  
  
"Yeah."repiled Demetra and then she kissed Ron on the cheek as a good morning kiss.  
  
"Ok."said Ron and they walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand.When they went inside the Great Hall two people noticed them quickly.Severus Snape didn't like what he saw,but knew he was going to have to get used to it if he wanted his daughter to complete her task.He wasn't going to be any nicer to Weasley then usual though.He didn't want the school to think he was giving his special treatment just because he was dating his daughter.His one and only innocent little girl.  
  
Draco Malfoy also saw them and became full of jealous as he saw Ron help Demetra sit down and smile at her.'Only I could smile at her!Did he just kiss her?'he thought.Draco looked up and Snape and wondered why he wasn't saying anything about them or at least throw Weasley a dirty look,but Professor Snape pretended he didn't see them.  
  
Draco didn't seem to understand that if Demetra didn't get ROn to fall in love with her and get information about the order she would be killed and she will never be Draco's.He knew she would die,but he thought that it would be better then her with anyone else,especially Weasley.  
  
Demetra was relieved to find out her first class was potions with her father.Ron and Demetra finished eating breakfest and walked down to the dungeons.They were the first ones there.Snape was sitting at his desk.Demetra walked over to him pulling Ron along.  
  
"Hello father."she said.  
  
"Hello Demetra."said Snape getting up from his desk and kissing his daughter on the forehead.Ron was shocked at Snape's gesture.He had never seen Snape be so nice and caring to someone,not even Professor Dumbledore.He didn't know what he should say to Snape since he was dating his daughter and everything.He had to say something though or else he would be rude and he didn't want Snape to hate him even more.Ron was about to say something to him,but Snape spoke first.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley."he said.  
  
"Hello Professor."said Ron  
  
Father,Ron and I are dating."said Demetra  
  
"I noticed that,Demetra.Who didn't see you guys walk in hand in hand.Well Ron treat her right or you'll have to deal with me.She is my only daughter and I don't like to see her get hurt."said Professor Snape  
  
"Yes sir."said Ron kinda freaked out.Demetra laughed as the class started to fill up with students.Ron and Demetra went to go their seats.Harry and Hermione came in and sat next to them.Draco came in with Crabbe and Goyle about a second before the bell rang for class to begin and the only seats left was one next to Demetra and two behind Harry.Crabbe and Goyle sat behind Harry and Draco had no other choice,but to sit next to Demetra not that he minded it of course.  
  
Class was really intresting to Demetra.She loved potions and was so used to her father teaching her about them that if he wasn't the Professor she wouldn't be able to have so much fun in class.She looked around and noticed that she was one of the only students who was smiling about being class.Everyone else was just sitting into space,well execpt for Hermione who was taking notes.Demetra didn't need to take notes.SHe already knew about the potion they were learning about today.Her father taught her about it over the summer holidays.The bell rang and class ended.Now it was time for Demetra to go to transfiguration.They all walked into the classroom and took their seats.Professor McGonagall talked about what she expected from the students this year and all her standards all during the class.  
  
After that they all went to lunch.Demetra was surprised by how much she liked the food at hogwarts.Lunch went by fast ans then it was time for charms.She liked that class too and was pretty good at the subject.  
  
"My dear,Professor Snape never said his daughter was gifted with charms.I was a little worried that you might be behind then the other students in the class,but I was obviously wrong!"said Professor Flitwick.  
  
Demetra just smiled.She didn't want to seem like a little-snobby-know-it-all.Not that she card what anybody thought about her.Next she went to Airthmancy.She was kinda bummed out because Ron wasn't in the class.She was the only Gryffindor in the class.There were some Hufflepuffs and Slytherins,but mostly Ravenclaws in the class.Everyone took their seats early before the bell rang.Then Demetra saw Draco come in at the last minute again and for some odd reason the seat next to her was always availble.It seemed that no one ever sat next to her.So you can just guess who sat next to her.Yep!You guesses it:Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey I didn't know you were taking this class."he said as he sat next to her.  
  
"I didn't know you were taking it either."said Demetra.'Or else I wouldn't have signed up for it.'she thought.Professor Victor then came into the classroom and no one else said a word,but him.  
  
The class was intresting and awkward all at the same time.She was intrested in the subject and she tried to pay attention to Professor Victor,but Draco kept playing with her feet and then he would try and touch her hand every once in a while.Finally the class ended and Demetra gathered her stuff.She walked towards the door.Draco got up and followed her out the door.  
  
"What was wrong with you in there?"asked Draco grabbbing Demetra's hand and turning her towards him.  
  
"Nothing!I just don't want you to touch me now that I'm with Ron.I don't want people to think I'm flirting with you behind Ron's back."repiled Demetra pulling her hand away from Draco's grip.  
  
"Oh I see.I don't like you spending too much time with him.I can't belive you are even dating him."Draco said.Demetra was about to say something when someone else spoke.  
  
"Are you ok,Demetra?I hope ferrt boy over here isn't bugging you."said Ron  
  
"Yeah,Ron.I'm fine.Draco was just leaving."repiled Demetra  
  
"Good you wanna go up to the common room?"asked Ron  
  
"Yeah sure."repiled Demetra giving Draco a don't say a word look as ROn pulled her away from Draco.  
  
"So what was Draco bugging you about?"asked Ron  
  
"Nothing,hey Ron,I'm gonna go talk to my father.I'll see you later ok."said Demetra kissing Ron on the cheek.  
  
"Ok."said Ron as Demetra walked away.She walked down to the dungeons and towards her father's room.Then she knocked on his door.  
  
"Who is it?"asked her father.  
  
"It's me,Demetra."she repiled.She heard her father get up and open the door.Demetra walked in and Snape shut the door.  
  
"I need to talk to you."she said.  
  
"About what?Is something wrong?"asked SNape  
  
"Have you heard from Voldemort?"asked Demetra inorging her father's question.  
  
"No,have you?"repiled Snape  
  
"No,and I need to know what to do next.I got Ron to ask me out.but now what?And I need to talk to him about Draco."said Demetra  
  
"Why do you need to talk to him about Draco?"Asked SNape  
  
"Draco has been acting really weird lately and he has been making thing hard for me."repiled Demetra  
  
"How has he been making things hard for you?"asked SNape  
  
"Well for one he is always trying to get close to me around other people and he is always saying 'I can't belive you are dating him'.He knows why I'm dating him,but he has been getting a little jealous that's all."said Demetra  
  
"He shouldn't be acting that way!I think I'll have a little chat with him because you don't wanna go telling Voldemort.He will only get mad and order for Draco to be taken away and we don't want anything to happen to Draco,right?"said Snape  
  
"Right."said Demetra.  
  
"Ok I'll talk to him.Now go on get to your common room and do some work.I'll see you at dinner."said Snape  
  
"ok bye dad."said Demetra leaving the dungeons.SHe walked back up to Gryffindor common room.When she walked in she saw Harry and Hermione,but she didn't see Ron.  
  
"Hey Demetra."said Harry  
  
"Hey Harry and Hermione.Have you guys seen Ron?"asked Demetra  
  
"Yeah,he is up in his room.You can go on up there.No one will mind."repiled Harry  
  
"Ok thanks!"said Demetra going up the stairs and into the boys dormitory.She saw Ron laying on his bed asleep.Demetra walked over to him and kissed him on his lips and then Ron's eyes opened.  
  
"For a second I thought you were Harry or one of the other guys.I was about to punch someone in the face,but then I relized it was you."said Ron smiling.  
  
"I look like one of the guys to you."said Demetra frowning.  
  
"No,it's just I had just opened my eyes and I wasn't seeing clearly."said Ron  
  
"Oh ok then.That's better."said Demetra kissing Ron.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Draco I need to speak to you."said Professor Snape  
  
"Yes,sir."said Draco  
  
"I have heard that you haven't been to understanding about the whole Ron/Demetra relationship."said Snape  
  
"It's not that sir.I just don't like Weasley.If it was anybody else I would let her just do what she has to do."said Draco  
  
"Listen up Draco!You know what she has to do and why!So don't make things anymore harder then it has to be."said Snape grabbing Draco's robes and pulling his closer to him so no one else would hear what he said.  
  
"Yes sir."said Draco acting scared,but he really wasn't.He was just furious that Snape had talked to him like that.'How dare he!'thought Draco  
  
"Good,now go off to dinner then."said Snape letting go of Draco's robes.Draco nodded and left Snape's sight.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's note:Ok everyone I hoped you like this chapter.I tried to write it fast,but my brother wanted to write his own fan fic so I had to start writing it on paper which I'm not used to doing.lol.Well everyone please read and review!I'm gonna try and write the next chapter fast,but you have to review this chapter first!ok bye everyone!Luv ya all!Happy Easter everyone!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's note:I know I'm so bad for not updating sooner.There has just been a lot of things going on and I was kinda lazy to write it.I have church in like 30 mintues so yeah.Oh yeah and not to mention I have been having some writer's block which I didn't get on my last fan fic.Ahhhhhh!Oh well I'll manage.I suspose.Ok well I don't really know what is going to happen in this chapter.It will just come along as I start wrting.So I better start writing.  
  
Disclaimer:I still own nothing.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The next day Demetra was sitting with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall for breakfest.Then all of a sudden about a hundred owls flew in the Great Hall.She saw a black owl fly towards her.It dropped a letter on her lap.Demetra opened it and read:  
  
Demetra,  
  
Meet at headquaters tonight at midnight.Do not keep this letter.Send it back to me with peper your owl.  
  
Demetra closed the letter and gave it back to peper.She flew away and out of the castle.  
  
"Who was that from?"asked Ron  
  
"No one.My owl was just giving some junk post."repiled Demetra  
  
"I have never gotten any."said Ron  
  
"She's a new owl so she kinda gives me a lot of the wrong letters."said Demetra  
  
"Oh I see."said Ron  
  
Just then Professor Snape walked towards them.He didn't look to happy.In fact he looked angrier then Demetra had ever seen him.He stopped in front of her.  
  
"I need to speak to you."he said.  
  
"Ok."said Demetra  
  
"She will see you in class Ron.So don't follow."snarled Snape.Demetra and him walked over to his office.Snape locked the door and closed all the windows."Voldemort wants to see you tonight.As I'm sure you are aware of."  
  
"Yes I know that already."said Demetra  
  
"He wants to talk to you about Ron and Lucuis will be there too with his son.They want to talk to you about marriage.Something I think is totally unnessisary at the moment.You guys are way to young to be thinking about marriage right now.Damn Lucius doesn't seem to see it though!Anyways there is a chance Draco might perpose.I don't want you to say yes if he does.Unless you really want to make a mistake and marry his at such a young age.I can tell though that you have feeling distant towards Draco and that is ok.Infact I think it is a great thing if you are.You guys have been much to serius before and I do hope he hasn't pressured you into anything.I never trusted him and..."explained Snape  
  
"Father please.Let me speak.I think your quite right about Draco,but don't worry.he hasn't pressured me into anything.We haven't done anything.I think, father,that Draco and I need a break and then we can discuss marriage if we decide to get back together.Do you think I should say that tonight?"asked Demetra  
  
"I do."said Snape  
  
"Then I will.Tonight.We are gonna need to cover this whole thing up though."said Demetra  
  
"What do you mean?"asked Snape  
  
"I mean people are gonna wonder where we are at midnight.We have to come up with a plan to explain why we are gone so the teachers and students don't wonder."repiled Demetra  
  
"What does it matter?You and me could just be out on a father daughter night.It's really none of their bussiness."said Snape  
  
"Maybe,but I still need to be able to tell Ron where I'm going to be in case anything comes up and he goes to look for me and I'm not where I'm suspose to be."said Demetra  
  
"I suspose.Well just tell him we decided to go visit your mother's grave."susgested Snape  
  
"That will work."said Demetra  
  
"Alright.I suspose you better get to class then.In fact you and I are both late.Let's go."said Snape as his and Demetra ran into the dungeons 15 mintues late for class.The whole class was talking and out of their sits,but when they saw Snape everyone ran to their sits and the class went mute.  
  
"I was beginning to think you guys ran away."whispered Ron to Demetra as she sat down.  
  
"Yeah we kinda lost track of time."said Demetra  
  
"That's ok."said Ron and they didn't say anything else all during class.Snape started talking about this big project that they were going to have to do.Demetra kinda zoned out after a while even though potions was her favorite class.She couldn't stop thinking about what her father had said.'Was Draco really going to ask me to marry him tonight?'she thought.She was kinda sad because she knew that she had to break Draco's heart and tell him no.It hurt her almost as much as she was sure it was going to hurt him,but she had to have some time to herself.She needed to think about her life.Did she really want to work for Voldemort all her life or marry a Malfoy as it has always been seen.For as long as she could remember Lucius and Narcissa have taked about Demetra and Draco getting married and living the perfect life when she got older.She used to belive too.Until one day when she had came to visit Draco over Christmas holidays at Hogwarts.Her father had given her the password into the Slytherin common room and Demetra walked up to Draco's room and found him kissing another girl who she saw this year.Pansy Parkinson.Demetra couldn't belive her eyes and ran out crying.Draco had said it was a missunderstanding,but Demetra knew better,but she just decided to let it go this one time,but she knew it has happened many times after,but she liked the idea of true love and thought Draco was her true love so she just didn't say anything about it.  
  
Now she thinks differently though.Ron has given her a better idea on how a boyfriend should treat his girlfriend and she had to admit she was indeed falling in love with Ron more and more everyday.She knew that she shouldn't though.Once Ron found out about her and why she came to Hogwarts in the first place he would never want to speak to her again and this mad her incredably depressed and her eyes began to water.She would have let tears escape her eyes,but someone caught her attention before she even had the chance.  
  
"Demetra,Come lets go."said Ron.The bell had rung for them to go to their next class.A whole hour and a half went by in the blink of Demetra's eyes.She couldn't belive that she had gotten so caught up in her thoughts.She grabbed her bookbag and exited the classroom with Ron.They walked over to transfiguration and talked a little on the way their and when they were in class.Ron was telling her some of the funny's things she had ever heard.He talked about in their fouth year when Professor Moody transfigured Malfoy into a ferrt.Demetra couldn't stop laughing and now finally understood why they had called Draco ferrt boy.She had called Draco it because Hermione had called him that,but she never really understood why they had called him that.  
  
Professor McGonagall dragged on about some useless information during the class.Of course the info wasn't useless to everyone else,but to Demetra it was.She already knew everything a seventh year stood know by the time she was twelve.After that she went over to Airthmancy all by herself and decided to sit next to some Ravenclaws so she wouldn't have to sit next to Draco.The Ravenclaws were actually pretty kool and were really friendly.Draco kept trying to catch her eye all through class,but Demetra didn't even glance at Draco.She knew that she was making him very angry by doing so.She didn't really want to get him mad right now because of what was going to happen tonight.Class ended and Demetra ran out before Draco could say anything to her.  
  
Demetra should have gone to the Great Hall for lunch,but she didn't seem to hungry.She decided to go up to her room.She just wanted to be by herself.Something she used to always do until she came to Hogwarts.She hadn't had a single hour to herself and it kinda bugged her.She loved the people here at Hogwarts,but she just missed being alone.And to think she used to actually want to be around other people,but now things were different.Like they always say,be careful what you wish for.Just then Hermione walked into the room.  
  
"hey Demetra Ron wants you to come downstairs."she said.  
  
"Why couldn't he come up here and ask me?"asked Demetra  
  
"Because boys can't come in girls rooms.There is a spell that prevents them from being able to walk up our stairs,but girls can go over to their room anytime."repiled Hermione  
  
"Oh ok thanks.Tell him I'll be right down."said Demetra  
  
"Alright."said Hermione  
  
'Now would be a really good time to tell Ron that I'm going out with my father tonight.'thought Demetra walking down the stairs and into the common room.Ron was laying on a couch and Harry was sitting in one of the common room chairs while Hermione sat down at a table reading a book.Ron saw Demetra and got up and walked towards her.He kissed her and grabbed her hands.He pulled her up to his room and closed the door.  
  
"Ron, why are we up here?"asked Demetra  
  
"No reason.I just wanted to be alone with you."repiled Ron sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Oh,I see."said Demetra sitting down next to him.  
  
"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks tonight for some butterbeer.SO what do you say?"asked Ron  
  
"I can't."started Demetra  
  
"Why not?"interuppted Ron getting a little worried.He didn't want her to break up with him so quickly.  
  
"My father and me kinda had a father-daughter thing tonight.You understand right?Because if you didn't I could ask him if maybe we could do it another day,but it would kinda just break his heart a little.But if you want me too."repiled Demetra  
  
"No, it's fine.I understand.How about tomorrow then?"asked Ron  
  
"That would be perfect."said Demetra kissing Ron.They sat there talking for a couple hours until Ron relized he was hungry.They walked over to the Great Hall and had dinner.Then they went back to the common room and said goodnight to each other because it was time for Demetra and Snape to go now.Demetra went down to her father's room in the dungeons.Then they used the floo network to get to the Malfoy manner.A little house-elf came to welcome them and it lead them to Lucuis's office where Lucius and Voldemort were waiting for them.  
  
"Demetra!So good to see you again!"said Lucius as she walked in.  
  
"Hello Mr.Malfoy."said Demetra trying to smile a little.She had never really liked Lucius.  
  
"And Snape!How are you?"asked Lucius  
  
"Fine thank you."said Snape  
  
"Let's get right down to the point."said a cold voice from behind them.Voldemort obvisously didn't come here to greet people.  
  
"Yes master."said Demetra  
  
"Demetra I have called you here so that I may get a report from you.How is everything going?"asked Voldemort  
  
"Well master,It is going just fine.Ron Weasley in wrapped around my fingers.I just need to know what to do next."repiled Demetra  
  
"What you need to do is ask about me a little.Ask Potter about me and everything I have ever done to him and if Potter doesn't reveal anything you ask Weasley.He is bound to reveal information regarding the Dumbledore's secret organization."said Voldemort  
  
"Yes master."said Demetra  
  
"We will meet back here in a month to get another report.I shall be leaving though.I have things to do."said Voldemort getting up from a chair and walking over to Demetra.He kissed her on the forhead.He gave Demetra chills up and down her spine."Do not fail me"was his last words.He always seemed to tell her them everytime he said goodbye to her.As if he thought she would betray him.As he walked out Draco walked in.He smiled as he saw Demetra and then he bowed to Voldemort.Voldemort nodded and walked out.Draco walked over to Demetra and kissed her.There is something I really want to ask you."he said.Snape just gave Draco a dirty look,but Draco didn't see it.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?"asked Demetra  
  
"Well,You know I love you and you love me and I know I said I wasn't going to ask you until after school,but I just couldn't wait."Draco got down on one knee."Will you marry me?"he asked.  
  
"Oh Draco...I can't.Not right now anyways.You know I love you,but we are much to young and I'm not ready.Infact I have been thinking that maybe we need some time away from each other.To try and see if we really belong together."answered Demetra  
  
"You need to see if we belong together?How?I know that we are meant to be together.I don't need any reassurance.I just know and I thought you did too!But I was wrong!See you at school,Demetra."said Draco leaving the room.Demetra could have sworn she saw a tear on his cheek and she couldn't bear the thought of hurting Draco so badly that it made him try.Draco never cried.He was always the strong one,but now he wasn't and it was all her fault.She felt so gulity.She couldn't stand it any longer.She ran out of the room leaving Lucius and her father shocked.She ran downstairs and went back to Hogwarts through the floo network.Then she ran up to her room and started crying on her bed.Hermione heard her crying and asked her what was wrong,but Demetra said she was fine.That she was just feeling a little sick.Hermione left her alone after that and Demetra continued to cry.She didn't even know why she was crying.She had wanted this right.She had wanted to break poor Draco's heart.She had wanted to just be free from him and she began telling herself that she shouldn't have wanted that in the first place.She was starting to feel like Draco wanted her to feel,like a helpless little girl that needed him.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Author's note:Well I hope you liked it!I think I wrote it pretty fast.It only took me two days!That fast to me anyways!Well Please review!Oh yeah and Ashley were have you been lately?I have been getting chain letters from you,but it always says your offline.I would call you,but I forgot your number.lol Well thanks everyone!Luv ya,Ruby 


	5. Chapter five

Author's note:Hello my good readers!It's been so long since I wrote my last chapter.My computer wasn't working,but now I think I fixed it so I'm writing again!!I'm a little mad though because my niece is at the concert I wanted to go to,but that ok.I also got pink streaks in my hair!!Well anywho I'm gonna get back to writing now!  
  
Disclamier:I own nothing.  
  
Chapter five  
  
Demetra woke up the next morning hadn't gotten any sleep what so ever.Her eyes were puffy from crying so much the night before.She got ready and walked down to the dungeons.  
  
No one was out in the corridors at this time because it was so early in the morning.All of a sudden she stopped walking.She felt like she was being watched.Demetra looked around and saw no one.She deiced to go to the library.She figured she could speak to her father later about last nights events.Demetra began to walk towards the library and she still felt eyes upon her.She deiced not to pay any attention to the feeling.Demetra sat down at a table and started to read a book that she just found there on the table.It was called Hogwarts:A History and surprisenly she had never read it.It was actually really intresting.Demetra was so into the book that she wasn't really paying attention to anything going on around her.Then she heard someone cough so she got up to see who it was.She was hoping it was Hermione studing during breakfest,but when she looked it was only Draco.Oh Wait!Only Draco!  
  
Draco looked up at her and his expression stiffened.He glared at Demetra and then he looked back at his book.  
  
"Draco."No answered."Draco please!"pleaded Demetra  
  
"Don't Draco me!You wanted us to be separate so we are now!You got what you wanted!Now leave me alone!"said Draco in the cruelest voice Demetra had ever heard out of him.Demetra wanted to plead with him some more,but he was right this is what she wanted.  
  
"Fine."she said walking away.  
  
Draco didn't really want her to go,but he couldn't let her think that he's hurting.He had to make her miss him so much that she would do anything for him.He needed her to need him.Then he would have her and he will take her away from everone and it will be just the two of them.Together forever.  
  
Demetra went back up to Gryffindor Tower and saw Harry and hermione studing which surprised Demetra because harry barley ever stdies and it was a saterday.Demetra didn't feel like cit- chating so she said hi and began to walk upstairs when she bumped in Ron.He smiled.  
  
"Where have you been?Hermione said you woke up and left early and that you came back really late last night.oh and how was your father-daughter night?"he asked.  
  
"It was fine and I went to the library this morning."repiled Demetra  
  
"Oh cool.You wanna take a walk around the grounds?It's a really nice day outside."asked Ron  
  
"Yeah.that sounds great!"said Demetra grabbing Ron's hand and they began to walk out of the common room.  
  
"Demetra!"called Hermione  
  
"Yes."repiled Demetra turning around.  
  
"Umm can you help me really quick on this transfiguration question?"asked Hermione  
  
"Yeah,let me see it."repiled Demetra  
  
"It's upstairs.Come with me up there so I don't have to bring it down here."said Hermione  
  
"Fine."said Demetra walking upstairs.Hermione and Her went in their dormitory and each sat down on their own bed."Well where's the problem?"asked Demetra  
  
"I didn't really call you up for that."repiled Hermione  
  
"Then what did you call me up here for?"asked Demetra  
  
"I wanted to see if you were ok.I mean you were crying all last night and then this morning you left.I began to get worried."repiled Hermione  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that.It's just me and my father went to my mother's grave last night.I suspose I just really missed her and I got all emotional.It's nothing.I'm fine now."explained Demetra  
  
"oh ok.Then why did you get up so early if you were up all last night?"asked Hermione.'She asks way too many questions.'thought Demetra.  
  
"Because I need to study.You know how that is."repiled Demetra.  
  
"Right.Well I'm always here if you need me ok?"said Hermione  
  
"Yeah.ok.Thanks!"said Demetra smiling and then walking out of the door.Leaving a worried Hermione alone in the room.  
  
Demetra and Ron took a walk around the grounds and Demetra made up a story about last night.She told him the exact same thing as she had told Hermione.He began to try and comfort Demetra and she pretended tory over her mother's death.Then suddenly she had the same feeling she had felt before and she again looked around and only saw Ron and a few other students.  
  
"What's wrong?"asked Ron  
  
"Nothing.I'm fine.Let's go to Hogsmeade.It's saterday and I really want a buttbeer."said Demetra  
  
"ok.Let's go."said Ron grabbing Demetra's hand.They walked over to the Three broomticks.Ron ordered while Demetra found a table to sit at.Again she felt eyes upon her.She didn't know what was going on.Ron came to the table with two butterbeers.  
  
"Thanks."said Demetra as Ron sat beside her.  
  
"Your welcome."said Ron putting his arm around Demetra and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Not so far away Draco Malfoy saw her kiss Ron.He knew that she was going to do that.She was gonna try and make Draco jealous.She was gonna act like she didn't need him,but Draco knew eventually that she would come back to him.Draco had been watching Demetra all day since he saw her down by the dungeons.He wanted to see how much she was hurting,but so far she appeared to be acting fine and this got Draco mad.  
  
Ron and Demetra finished drinking their butterbeers and decided to head back to Hogwarts.They went back up to Gryffindor Tower and then Ron lead Demetra up to his dormitory.Nobody was up their execpt them.Ron began to kiss Demetra and slowly he pulled the two of them towards his bed.The kissing began to get more and more passionate and Demetra began to understand where he was going with this having been in the same postion before with Draco.She was about to tell him to stop when a thought came in her mind.'What if me telling him to stop gets him mad and it ruins everything.Voldemort wouldn't be pleased,but what if I did tell him to stop?He should stop and respect me since I'm his girlfriend and all.'In the end,she decided to ask him to stop even though she could tell that he wanted her.  
  
"Ron,stop.I don't want to go any futher."she said  
  
"Oh,I'm sorry.I should have asked or something.I should have asked about your bounderies."said Ron getting up and turning bright red.  
  
"it's fine."said Demetra getting up.  
  
"I'm sorry."said Ron again.  
  
"Don't worry about it.I'll see you later."said Demetra kissing Ron and walking out of his dorm.She walked down to the dungeons to speak to her father.Demetra justed walked into her father's room.Snape was sitting at a table reading a letter."Heelo father."said Demetra  
  
"Oh hello,Demetra."said Snape  
  
"What are you reading father?"asked Demetra  
  
"It's a letter from lucius Malfoy."repiled Snaoe  
  
"Your kidding!"said Demetra  
  
"No,I'm not.He is furous about last night."said Snape  
  
"Have you seen Draco today?"Asked Demetra  
  
"No."repiled Snape  
  
"Oh I did.He seemed very distressed,I can't belive I made him cry last night."said Demetra  
  
"I'm sure you didn't make him cry.I have never seen him cry."said Snape  
  
"No,father.I saw him cry and this morning I saw him in the library and he acted very cold with me."explained Demetra  
  
"Well, my dear you did just reject him."said Snape  
  
"I understand,but I really didn't think this is how he was going to react."said Demetra  
  
"Then I don't know how you expected him to react,but I have to see Professor Dumbledore.So I'll see you later.I love you."said Snape gathering his things.he told his daughter 'I love you.' to try and make her fell a little better.  
  
"I love you too."said Demetra sighing and then leaving.She didn't know where to go or what to do.She was bored and Hogwarts was no fun at the moment.She would much rather be out on a secret mission trying to free deatheaters from Azkaban.  
  
"Oh,look who we got here.Demetra Snape.I haven't seen you since you caught me and Draco in bed."laughed Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Don't a liar.Aren't you in my potions class?Oh wait,nevermind,I forgot my father failed you.Appearently you just weren't smart enough."said Demetra.  
  
"Whatever.So i heard you and Draco aren't an item anymore.I can't belive he actually asked you to marry him."said Pansy  
  
"How do you know about that?"asked Demetra  
  
"Well,who do you think little Draco came running to?Me and I gave him exactly what he had been wanting,but never got from you."repiled Pansy.  
  
"Oh,I see.So you are saying he just used you then."said Demetra.Pansy's smirk turned into a frown.  
  
"Oh that is it!I have had enough from you."Pansy said running towards Demetra and grabbing her neck.Demetra imeddiately grabbed Pansy's hair and pulled it so hard that Pansy screamed and let go of Demetra giving Demetra enough time to punch Pansy and Knock her out.Demetra didn't seem to notice the crowd that was surrounding her and Pansy.  
  
"Demetra Snape and Pansy Parkinson.What on earth is going on here?"asked a voice from behind Demetra.She turned arouns and saw Professor Dumbledore and her father along with harry,Hermione,Ron,and Draco was even there.  
  
"Professor,Pansy and I got into an aruguement and then she came running towards me and grabbed my neck so I hit her and she is kinda knocked out right now."explained Demetra  
  
"I see,Come with me up to my office and we will futher discuss this and someone please take Miss.Parkinson to the Hospital Wing."said Dumbledore  
  
"ok."said Demetra and she followed him up to his office.  
  
Dumbledore sat down at his desk and he told Demetra to sit down in front.  
  
"Demetra,did this fight have anything to do with Draco Malfoy?"he asked.  
  
"It had everything to do with Draco Malfoy."repiled Demetra.  
  
"I see.Well your father told me everything that happened between the two of you."said Dumbledore.  
  
"And?"asked Demetra wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"And I think you made the right choice.I'm just afraid of what Draco might do."repiled Dumbledore.  
  
"What do you mean?You think Draco might do something to hurt himself?"asked Demetra.  
  
"No,I think Draco might do something to hurt you."repiled Dumbledore.  
  
Author's note:Hey everyone,I'm fainlly done with this chapter!!Yay!!!It took me all weekend,but I did it!!Oh and by the way only 17 more days until The Prisoner of Azkaban film!!!I can't wait!!lol.Well everyone I hope you like it!Please review!!Bye luv ya all!Ruby 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note:Hey Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!It really inspired me to write this chapter!LoL.Yeah well I think I have a better idea of where I'm taking this story so yeah that is good.Well umm yeah I'm gonna start writing now.  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Dumbledore looked at Demetra as she stared at the floor in shock.He didn't want to say anything just yet.He wanted what he said to sink into Demetra and let her understand,but from what Dumbledore was looking at he could tell she couldn't see how Draco could or would want to hurt her in anyway.Dumbledore knew that Demetra doesn't know what Draco is capable of.The only love she has ever known is his love and from what Snape had told him he could see that Draco might be a little jealous of any other man in Demetra's life,even her own father.Dumbledore had seen this before and it didn't end nicely.  
  
Demetra finally looked Dumbledore in the eyes.Demetra couldn't understand what Professor Dumbledore was trying to say.There was no way this could be.'Why would Draco want to hurt me of all people.He loves me.'thought Demetra.Demetra knew Draco was a little protective of her so she knew he would never dream of hurting her.She still couldn't belive Dumbledore would say such a thing.She felt like crying and she was so angry at Dumbledore.'Who does he think he is?How dare he?'she thought.Finally someone spoke.  
  
"Demetra,I know what you must be thinking."started Dumbledore  
  
"No,you don't!Your wrong about Draco!He would never hurt me!!"interupted Demetra.She jumped out of her seat.Her face turning red.She was even more angry now then she was before.  
  
Then one of the portraits on the wall spoke."See Dumbledore it's like I always tell you and I'm gonna tell you again.Never try and understand the students.They act like this for attention so they would much rather have us not pay any attention to them.They don't want us to understand them."explained Phineas Nigellus.Demetra glared at him.  
  
"Thank you for your opinion,but this is between me and Demetra."said Dumbledore  
  
"Only trying to help."said Phineas and then he went back to sleep in his portrait or so Dumbledore thought.Demetra saw him open his eyes every one in a while to try and see what was going on in the room.  
  
"Professor,why would Draco want to hurt me?"asked Demetra.She thought Dumbledore wouldn't be able to reply to that because he didn't really have a reason to say such a thing.  
  
"Well from what your father has told me about your relationship with Draco it seems that Draco might be a little controlling."explained Dumbledore  
  
"You were talking to my father about Draco and me?"asked Demetra  
  
"Yes,and I think he made some pretty good points.I have seen this kind of relationship before."replied Dumbledore  
  
"I can't belive my father came and talked to you about me and Draco behind my back."said Demetra  
  
"What would you have said if he didn't ask to talk to me about you?"asked Dumbledore  
  
"Well I would have told him no!It's none of your bussiness."replied Demetra  
  
"Exactly!What you have to understand is your father was worried."said Dumbledore  
  
"I don't care!He should have talked to me then!I'm leaving.I have to speak to my father about this matter."said Demetra running out of Dumbledore's office and running towards the dungeons.She passed by a lot of people who saw the fight.A lot of people shouted good things out to her like "Way to Kick Pansy's Ass"'and "That was Brilliant!".Demetra just nodded,but she didn't stop.She was determined to speak to her father.  
  
"Demetra!"shouted someone grabbing her arm and pulling her into an empty classroom.It was dark and Demetra couldn't see who had grabbed her.  
  
"Who are you?"she asked.  
  
"Who do you think it is?"asked a cold voice.  
  
"Lumos."said Demetra and her wand lite up and she saw Draco smiling at her."Draco,you talking to me."  
  
"Yeah,I suspose I am, aren't I?Did you really think I could be mad at you forever?Besides I understand why you said no now.I really wasn't going to start talking to you again though.I thought I would just avoid you for a while.Then I went to see Pansy in the Hospital Wing to see why you guys were fighting.She said because of me so I figured maybe you still do love me."explained Draco  
  
"Draco, you know I will never stop loving you.You were my first love!I could never stop loving you.I just need some space and you know I wasn't ready for marriage."said Demetra stroking Draco's face with her hand.  
  
"I know,but it just hurt me a lot."Draco said.He loved it when she touched his face like that.He looked into her eyes and thought right now would be the perfect time to kiss her so he did.Demetra returned the kiss and then she pulled away.  
  
"Draco,no.Not yet.I still need more space."said Demetra  
  
Draco was furious inside.'How much more space could she possible need?'he thought.He kept his kool though and he just nodded."Your right.I'm sorry."he said.He was going to act understanding.That would help him get her back.  
  
"Thank you.I have to go now."said Demetra and she walked out of the classroom.She was determined to speak to her father so she kept on walking towards his office.She made her way into the dungeons and saw her father teaching some first years.Snape looked up at Demetra sreaching her face to see what was wrong with her."I spoke to Dumbledore.He told me everything."Demetra said.  
  
"Demetra,we need to talk later about this.I'm teaching at the moment."said Snape  
  
"No we need to talk about this now!"shouted Demetra.Snape was shocked.His daughter had never spoken to him like this and it scared him began to wonder if letting Demetra come to Hogwarts was a good idea,even though Voldemort would have made her go with or without Snape's permission.The whole class was staring at them so Snape decided maybe he should talk to his daughter and try to understand what the heck she was going on about.  
  
"Demetra,please go into my office."he said.Demetra went into his office and slamed the door.Snape looked at his class and spoke"We recently visted her mother's grave and she has been quite unhappy since then.If any of you have losted a parent I'm sure you'll understand."some of the students nodded and then Snape continued."Well read chapter Seven tonight and take notes on it.You are dismissed."and the whole class emptied.Snape walked into his office and sat at his desk.He looked at Demetra waiting for her to speak to him.She said nothing.He decided to speak first then."What is it Professor Dumbledore told you?"he asked.  
  
"He told me everything you told him about my relationship with Draco!"repiled Demetra almost screaming at Snape.He had never been more angry at her father in her life.  
  
"I see.Well you know I only told him about those things because I was worried about you."said Snape.  
  
"That's what Dumbledore said!I just can't belive you didn't talk to me about this first!"said Demetra.  
  
"I tried,but you wouldn't listen.You always said everything was going fine.You never told me what was really going on between the two of you."said Snape rasing his voice at his daughter.  
  
"Maybe I never told what was going on because there wasn't anything going on.We were just dating."said Demetra.  
  
"There was never anything wrong with the two of you?He never did anything to hurt you?"asked Snape  
  
"There was nothing wrong!Now please,father,stay out of this.I'm gonna go now."said Demetra getting up.  
  
"I'm sorry."said Snape sadly.  
  
"I know you are,but please talk to me first before you go tell the headmaster about my personal life."said Demetra walking out of her father's office.Demetra had forgiven her father,but she was still very angry with him.Demetra decided she was tired and she didn't really want to go to her next class and she really didn't want to go up to Gryffindor Tower so she decided to talk a walk around the grounds by herself.Demetra began to get more and more tired so she layed under a tree and fell asleep.She was asleep for a good hour before someone called her name.  
  
"Demetra!Wake up."said the voice of Ron Weasley.Demetra opened her eyes and stared into Ron's eyes.  
  
"What time is it?"she asked.  
  
"It's almost time for dinner."replied Ron smiling.  
  
"Oh,well then we should get dinner."said Demetra sitting up.  
  
"Not so fast.What was the fight you and Pansy had about?"asked Ron  
  
"Well,it's quite simple actually.Pansy was being a real...what's the word I'm looking for?"started Demetra  
  
"Bitch."replied Ron  
  
"That's the one.Anyways she was really bugging me and she said some pretty cruel things things and I said them back to her and she tried to kill me,but she didn't win."explained Demetra  
  
"Oh I see.Well I understand.Hermione is gonna be bugging you about the fight for who knows how long.She has been wanting to hurt Pansy from the day she met her.She'll be disappointed you got to her first."said Ron grinning.  
  
"That's nice."said Demetra  
  
"Well you still want dinner?"asked Ron  
  
"Not yet."said Demetra pulling Ron in for a kiss.  
  
"Yeah we should definately wait on dinner."said Ron pulling away and then kissing Demetra.They were kissing for really long time.When someone cleared their throat to let them know that they were there.Demetra and Ron looked up and saw Severus Snape looking down upon them.  
  
"Umm I was on my way to speak to Hagrid when I saw two people here so I decided to tell them it is time for dinner.So umm yeah,it's time for dinner.That's where you guys should be."said Snape explaining why he was there.  
  
Demetra and Ron both got up very quickly."Yes father,umm thank you for telling us."said Demetra very uncomfortably.  
  
"Your welcome."said Snape looking away from Ron.  
  
"Well we should go then."Ron said.  
  
"Right then.Yeah."said Demetra  
  
"Have a nice evening, sir."said Ron  
  
"Yes,have a nice evening."Snape said.  
  
"Bye,Daddy."Demetra said.  
  
"Bye."said Snape and then he walked over to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Next time we decide we want to make out let's make in a place we know my father won't see us."said Demetra.  
  
"Oh Yeah.I never want that to happen again.Did you see the way he looked at me and then he looked away like he was disgusted."said ROn  
  
"Oh yeah.I saw.Let's hurry up and get inside."said Demetra  
  
"ok."said Ron  
  
"Oh and Ron even though my dad just caught us making out,you are still a great kisser."said Demetra smiling and then she kissed Ron again.  
  
Author's note:Alright you guys.I know not much happened there,but I need to write it for the next chapter.I'm surprised I finished this chapter so soon though.Well thanks for all your reviews!!I really love them and they make me write faster!!PLease Review though if you don't already!Thanks!Ruby 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's note:Hello!!It's been so long!!I know I haven't updated forever,but I have had major writer's block!!But I just thought of something so yeah I'm writing now even though I should be doing Spanish and English homework.Ok well I'm gonna write before I forget it.  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing.Still.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Demetra and Ron went to the Great Hall for dinner and sat down at the Gryffindor Table.Just as Demetra sat downs he got an owl.She opened it quickly and read it to herself.  
  
Dear Demetra,  
  
Meet me at midnight in our place.  
  
love, DM  
  
"So was that from?"asked Ron  
  
"No one,just a letter from my father saying that he was sorry about earlier."replied Demetra  
  
"Oh right."said Ron dropping the subject.He didn't want to think about what had happened again.They all went back to eating their dinner and talking.Finally they were all done and they each went up to their Common Rooms.  
  
"Hey,I'm kinda tired."said Demetra to Ron.  
  
"Ok,Goodnight."said Ron kissing Demetra.She smiled and then walked up the stairs.She kinda felt guity for saying that because she really wasn't tired.She just wanted to get away to think.She didn't know if her going to see Draco tonight was going to be a good idea.She really didn't want to cheat on Ron,but she did love Draco and after all she really didn't love Ron.She was only with him because Voldemort told her to,right?Was she beginning to fall in love with him?She didn't think so.Demetra had never told him that she loved him and Ron didn't say he loved her yet.Demetra knew though that they were falling in love with each other.She knew this because she got butterfiles whenever she was around him and when she was away from him she couldn't stand it!So again she wondered if she should see Draco tonight.Before Demetra knew it,it was 11:50pm.She decided she would go see Draco,but she wouldn't really do anything with him.So she went down to the common room where some people with still studying and walked out.No one asked where she was going because none of them really knew her.She walked over to the room of requirement and there was Draco laying the the same couch as last time she was there with him.She just hoped he didn't have the same intentions as last time.  
  
"Demetra!"said Draco jumping up from the couch when he saw her."I didn't think you would come."he said hugging her.  
  
"Well I did."said Demetra  
  
"Well how have you been?"asked Draco  
  
"I've been better,but pretty good I suspose.You?"replied Demetra sitting down on the couch.Draco did the same and then he put his arm around her.  
  
"That's good!I have to say I was much happier when we were together though.I fell so alone right now."said Draco  
  
"Draco,you can always come to me if your feeling down.Your still one of my best friends."said Demetra  
  
"I know,but it's not the same.I don't have anyone to kiss anymore.Why can't we just get back together?"asked Draco  
  
"Because I'm with Ron!"replied Demetra  
  
"What does that matter?I know you have to do what you have to do,but you should still want to be with me even though your with him."said Draco  
  
"you don't understand."said Demetra  
  
"What don't I understand?Your not falling in love with him right?You could never.Your only in love with me!"said Draco  
  
"Draco please!Your not the only one I'll ever fall in love with in my life!"shouted Demetra  
  
"So you are in love with him?I don't belive this.How can you know?Does he kiss you like I do?"asked Draco before walking over to Demetra and kissing her roughly.  
  
"No."replied Demetra  
  
"See.Only I kiss you like that."said Draco  
  
"Exactly!Ron doesn't kiss me like that.He kisses me softly and gently with love,not the way you do."said Demetra  
  
"Right and I don't kiss you with love."said Draco  
  
"You don't!I feel like you hate me and your trying to make me bleed by biting my lips."said Demetra  
  
"I don't do that."said Draco stubbornly.  
  
"I love Ron!I know it!Listen Draco it was a bad idea for me to come here.I'm leaving."said Demetra walking towards the door,but Draco beat her too it.  
  
"No,we aren't done talking."said Draco.Just then Draco fell to the floor and two people came into view.Demetra looked up from Draco body and saw Ron and Hermione.'Oh no!They must know everything now!I blew it!Voldemort is gonna kill me now!'Ron and Hermione looked at Demetra and then at Draco and didn't know what to think about it.Ron gave Demetra another weird look and then ran to her and gave her a hug.'This is odd.'thought Demetra.  
  
"Demetra,we really need to talk."said Ron  
  
"I know."said Demetra  
  
"Hermione."said Ron  
  
"Oh right.I think I better go.What should we do with him?"asked Hermione looking at Draco.  
  
"Is there any way you can get him out of here?"asked Ron  
  
"Yeah."said Hermione saying a spell and Draco floated behind her.Then Ron turned to Demetra as the door shut.  
  
"I suspose you want an explanation."said Demetra  
  
"It would be nice."said Ron  
  
"How much did you hear?So I can know how much I need to explain."said Demetra  
  
"Well he was yelling at you for loving me and then he kissed you.I wanted to kill when he did."replied Ron  
  
"Yeah."said Demetra  
  
"So you guys were together before you came to Hogwarts?"asked Ron  
  
"Yeah,we've been together since we were kids.He was the only friend and boyfriend I ever had until I came to Hogwarts."replied Demetra  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about you guys?"asked Ron  
  
"Because I wanted to come to Hogwarts and start a new life.What would you have thought of me if you would have found out I was once Draco Malfoy's girlfriend?You know exactly what you would have thought.You would have thought I was some stuck up Slytherin whose was going to end up hating Hermione,harry,and you.You probably would have thought my parents were evil witches and wizards who worked for Voldemort.Right?"explained Demetra  
  
"Your right.I would have thought that,but I don't think that now.I know you and I know your not one of the soon to be deatheaters that were going to follow in your parent's footsteps.I know your different from all of those Slytherins and I know that you are such a good person and you would never dream of hurting anyone and I also know that I love you,Demetra."Ron said kissing Demetra.  
  
"You love me?"questioned Demetra.She couldn't belive it.She thought she had loved someone before,but that love didn't feel like this did.This love was so true and she her stomach was filled with butterflies everytime Ron was near her and when he was gone her heart ached with pain.  
  
"Yes,I love you."reasurred Ron.  
  
"I love you,too!"said Demetra pulling Ron into a hug and then kissing him.Then she pulled away."What about Draco?"she said.  
  
"What about him?All I know is that if he tries to kiss you like that again,I'll hurt him."said Ron grinning.  
  
"Good because I think he bit my lip.Yuck,I've got Malfoy germs in my mouth."said Demetra frowning.  
  
"That's ok.Let's just not kiss again until you've brushed your teeth."said Ron  
  
"Right."said Demetra and just then a toothbrush and toothpaste appeared with a large sink.After all they were in the room of requirment."I suspose I better do that now then."she said grinning.Ron nodded.Demetra brushed her teeth and they were good as new and she kissed Ron again.  
  
"Hey,how did you and Hermione know where I was?"asked Demetra.  
  
"Well Hermione wasn't asleep when you left and she was a little worried so ran over to the boys dormitory and woke me up and she explained to me that you had left and she was concerned.Of course so was I so we woke up Harry and asked him if we could see The Marauder's map and we found you on there and then we saw who you were with and we all got a whole lot more worried.Harry lent us his invisablity cloak,but he didn't want to come.He said he wanted to keep the map out and chek to see if anyone else was coming so he could try and distract them from finding us."explained Ron  
  
"Brilliant."said Demetra kissing Ron like she had never done before.He was shocked.  
  
"Not brilliant,wicked!"he said kissing her back.Then they heard a couch that sounded way to familer.They both turned their heads towards the door and saw Professor Snape with Harry and Hermione behind him along with Draco with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Mr.Weasley I would like it if you didn't snog my daughter everytime I see you and when you do please don't do it after hours in a room where you could do who knows what.Infact it would be better if you didn't snog her at all.Fifty points from Gryffinor for all of you being out of their dormitories after hours."Snarled Snape.Draco started laughing."And that is twenty points from Slytherin for you being out after hours as well."Draco stopped Laughing and now looked down at the floor in anger."Now all of you back into your dormitories now!"ordered Snape.They all jumped at the sound of his voice and started walking away from Snape as fast as possible."Demetra."called SNape.  
  
"Yes, father?"asked Demetra  
  
"A word."said Snape.Demetra walked back towards him.Ron turned his head,but kept walking.  
  
Is there anything you need to tell me?"asked Snape  
  
"There is,but I need to say it to you and Dumbledore.It's about the plan."replied Demetra  
  
"I understand."said Snape before kissing his daughter goodnight on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight,father."said Demetra walking away.She turned a corner and saw Ron leaning againist the wall grinning.  
  
"So much for that never happening again."he said.  
  
Author's Note:Whoa!I finally finished this!After so long!lol.Well I know this chapter moved a little fast,but it's important!I saw Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkban yesterday!It was the best movie yet!I got to an advanced screening!lol so that encouraged me to finish this chapter!Well I really hoped you like it so please review!!!Thanks!Luv ya all,Ruby! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's note: It's me again! Tomorrow is my last day of school so I should really be studing for my last two finals, but I love writing for you guys so much I'm gonna start writing this chapter today! Woot! lol well yeah thanks for everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I am really listening to what you guys have to say. Ok Well I must get started now so yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Demetra woke up the next morning and went down to the Great hall for breakfest. The mail came and she got her issue of the daily prophet. She began to read it, but Ron sat down next to her and she put it down on the table.   
  
"Good morning!" said Ron kissing Demetra on the cheek. Demetra smiled.  
  
"Good morning to you, too!" said Demetra as Ron began to eat his breakfest. They both finished their breakfest after about 10 minutes of them talking to each other about little things that weren't really important. Then finally they decided to go to their first class for the day which was Potions. They sat down in their usual seats and then the class began to fill up with other students. Professor came in shortly after everyone else. He began to go on and on about deadly potions and what to look out for. Then a fifth year came into the class.  
  
"Yes."said Snape rudely. Demetra was surprised by her father behavior towards the student.  
  
"Umm Professor Snape,Professor Dumbledore has asked for me to bring Demetra Snape up to his office."said the fifth year who Demetra later found out was Colin Creevey.  
  
"Alright take her and go."said Snape  
  
"Thank you sir. "said Colin. Demetra got up and Followed Colin up to Dumbledore's office."Hey that's was great fight the toher day."said Colin  
  
"Thank."said Demetra   
  
"Apple pie"said Colin and Dumbledore's office door opened. Demetra walked up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. She sat down on one of the chairs. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Demetra,so good to see you again."said Dumbledore  
  
"Very nice to see you as well."said Demetra  
  
"Your father said you wanted to talk to me."said Dumbledore  
  
"Yes,I did. LIsten Dumbledore.Y ou know that I'm not on your side, right?"asked Demetra  
  
"Of course. You work for Voldemort. Your a deatheater. Correct?"replied Dumbledore  
  
"Yes,correct, but I want to help you. Voldemort plans to kill the minister of magic. He has been plainning this for quite awhile. Professor, do you know who is second in line to be minister if Cornelius is to die?" asked Demetra  
  
"Well I know it has to be someone who works for the ministry. Actually yes I do know! Lucius Malfoy. He persauded Cornelius to put him in Charge if anything was to happen to him. Cornelius never changed the papers that said Malfoy was Cornelius's second. Oh my. "said Dumbledore  
  
"Exactly! Even though Malfoy was sent to Azkaban at the end of last year he can still become our minister of Magic even if he is on the run! They can't do anything about it. They would have to follow the rules and name Lucuis Malfoy the Minister of Magic! You have to do something sir! Remind Cornelius of who is his second before it's too late!" explained Demetra  
  
"Why are you telling me this if you work for Voldemort?"asked Dumbledore  
  
"Because I'm smart enough to know that if Lucius becomes Minister he will abuse his powers. There will be totall coas. Professor, I may be working for evil, but I'm not."said Demetra  
  
"I know,Demetra. There is something you want now? Since you told me this imformation? "asked Dumbledore  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I need information about the order. Ron isn't saying anything and you know what Voldemort will do if I go back to him without any new imformation." replied Demetra  
  
"I can't help you with that. I refuse to let any information about the order escape my lips."said Dumbledore  
  
"PLease sir. My life counts on this."pleaded Demetra  
  
"No, I cannot."said Dumbledore. Demetra started laughing. "What on earth my dear is so funny?"asked Dumbledore  
  
"You aren't willing to tell me information about the order,but your willing to let me use someone to get information on the order. That's intresting."replied Demetra  
  
"Demetra do you really think I would let you use Mr.Weasley?"Asked Dumbledore  
  
"Yes, What do you think your doing now?"asked Demetra  
  
"You are not using that dear boy. You love him. I can see it in your eyes. I look outside my window every once in a while and I see you and Ron and there is no doubt in my mind that you love. Infact I was looking out my window just yesterday and I saw you and Ron kissing right out there on the grounds. Are you telling me that isn't love?" explained Dumbledore  
  
"No,it's not love. I love only one man. "said Demetra  
  
"That man is Ron Weasley."said Dumbledore  
  
"No, it's Draco Malfoy."said Demetra getting up and exiting Dumbledore's office without another word.  
  
The bell rang and the potions class began to clear out. Ron gathered his things and started to walk out with Harry and Hermione when Snape called him.  
  
"Ron,please stay after class."he said. Ron nodded.  
  
"Yes,sir."he said. Snape went and shut all the windows and doors in the dungeons.  
  
"Ron, we need to talk about Demetra."said Snape  
  
"Listen sir. I'm sorry about me and Her always kissing in stuff and you always see us kiss."started Ron  
  
"Mr.Weasley, I mean Ron. I didn't call you here to talk about that. Demetra is in danger! "said Snape  
  
"What?"Asked ROn. Fear speading across his face.  
  
"She is in danger. This is about Draco Malfoy! I don't trust that boy. I'm sure you saw what happened the other night. Can't you see what is happening?"said Snape  
  
"Sir,so your saying Malfoy is trying to hurt Demetra."said Ron  
  
"He wants her. While they were dating he was very pocessive of her. He barley let her out of his sight. Even now I think he watches her. What worries me most is that Demetra just can't see how dangerous he really is. Dumbledore and myself have tried to talk to her about him and she doesn't want to hear a bad thing about him. "explained Snape  
  
"Are you saying she is still in love with him?"Asked Ron  
  
"She will always love him, but she isn't in love with him. I can tell for a fact she is in love with you. She still see Draco as her best friend though. That's why she met him the other night. I'm just afraid that Draco might try and hurt her. What if he turns him down again this time he doesn't take no for an answer. "replied Snape  
  
"Turns him down again? You mean he has asked her out this year?"asked Ron  
  
"He asked her to marry him,but she refused and he ran out of the room crying like a little baby. Well I don't actually think he cried. Demetra said he did, but I think he was just very angry. Angry enough to kill. "said Snape  
  
"You think Malfoy would kill Demetra?"asked ROn  
  
"Yes,I do."said Snape  
  
"Then what are doing here talking? We have to do something about this! I'll kill Draco myself if he touches Demetra. He's tried too. He kissed her last night and it was so violent. Professor about are we going to do about this?"asked ROn  
  
"We aren't going to do anything. You are. You know I'm in no postion to hurt Mr.Malfoy. I have to keep a low profile. You know that I'm a spy,right?"said Snape. Ron nodded. "I want you to keep an eye on Demetra. Watch over her. Protect her because sadly I cannot. "said Snape looking down at the ground. He looked like he wanted to cry and Ron didn't quite understand why the evil potions master that they have hated for year was near tears while talking to him. "Ron,I love my daughter. I don't want anything to happen to her. It's already my fault that she was deprived a mother in her life. Ron, just promise me you will protect her and be there for her."explained Snape now looking away from Ron so he could not see his face.  
  
"I promise."said Ron  
  
"Thank you. Now please don't tell anyone about us talking."said Snape  
  
"I won't."Ron said getting ready to walk out of the class before taking a second look at Snape. Now Snape was fully crying and Ron relized that he knew so little about Demetra and her life before Hogwarts. Ron then walked out of Snape's office and started to walk to the Great Hall when he ran into Demetra. She looked angry. Ron wondered what Dumbledore had wanted to talk to her about. "Hey Demetra!"He said.  
  
"Oh hi,Ron."said Demetra. She didn't seem to be any happier now that she saw Ron.  
  
"Are you ok?"asked Ron  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. "said Demetra  
  
"What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?"Asked Ron  
  
"Nothing. He was just making sure I have been ok. You know since this is my first year at Hogwarts."explained Demetra  
  
"Oh ok."said Ron. Ron and Demetra began to make their way back to the Great Hall. Many other people also thought now was a great time to get some food so the corridors were fill with students. Demetra found herself bumping into many people. Then someone pushed Ron who pushed Demetra into the arms of the student next to her. Demetra looked at the person who caught her in their arms and she saw none other then Draco Malfoy. Draco smiled and helped her up. Then he looked at ROn and frowned. Ron didn't look any happier. They both gave each other dirty looks.  
  
"Better keep a closer eye on her Weasel or she's gonna get lost and someone else is gonna find her."said Draco with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh you mean like when she sliped away from you."said Ron getting ready to punch Draco.  
  
"Shut up Weasel. Tell me. Have you showed Demetra the trash can you live in? I'm sure she would find her way back to me as soon as you bring her home."Draco said feeling as though he had won the battle.  
  
"Why you little..."started Ron before he punched Draco in the face. Draco was shocked for a second and Ron thought he wasn't going to hit him back so I began to turn around. Then Draco punched the side of his face.  
  
"Stop it!! The both of you!! Draco! Stop it!"shouted Demetra as Draco began to punch Ron's head. Ron broke free and punched Draco in the stomach. "You guys! Stop it!"said Demetra. Draco went in for another punch at Ron when Demetra get in the middle of the two boys to try and stop them from fighting. Draco's fist hit a nose, but it wasn't Ron's nose. It was Demetra's nose. Demetra felt her face and saw the blood that was on her hand. Then she looked at Draco and then at Ron. Draco walked towards Demetra and touched her face before Demetra pulled away.  
  
"Don't you touch her!"shouted Ron pushing Draco.  
  
"What's going on here?"asked a women's voice. It was Professor McGonagall. She looked at Ron's and Draco's already bruising faces. Then her eyes moved towards Demetra's face and she gapsed and out her hand to her mouth. Demetra let a few tears escape her face as she saw the look on Professor McGonagall's face. She couldn't belive this so she fainted.  
  
Author's note:Well I hoped you liked this chapter. I kinda like this chapter. lol Well i hoped you guys liked it. PLease review!! I really listen to them! I also enjoy reading them very much and I write much faster if I have more reviews!! Thanks again to everyone who review my last chapter! Well that's it for now! I'll try to write the next chapter soon!! I'm on summer vacation now so I should have some time! Thanks! Luv ya all! Ruby 


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's note: Thanks for your reviews. SOme of you asked me some questions about the last chapter. ok Alyssium, Ron wouldn't get mad about Snape because him, Harry,and Hermione all know that he is undercover for Dumbledore. Snape is on the good side and Dumbledore wouldn't kick Demetra out of Hogwarts because she is Snape's daughter and he has known her since she was a baby and how do I say this without ruining the story. He knows she has some good in her and he is trying to get through to Demetra.I hoped that helped a little.Just so you all know my finals are over so yeah. I think I did ok on them. Well anywho back to the fan fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep writing these? I own nothing.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Demetra woke up on one of the hospital wing beds. It took her a while to remember why she was there. When she did remember she just wanted to cry. Both of th men she loved got into a fight over her and one of them ended up hurting her. She thought it was kinda her fault though. 'I shouldn't have gotten between them, but it seemed like the only way to get them to stop fighting.' Demetra heard footsteps so she layed back down and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ron, I don't blame you for this, but this was partly your fault."said the voice of Severus Snape.  
  
"Your right, sir. I shouldn't have gotten in that fight with Malfoy. "said Ron  
  
"Exactly, but Draco deserves whatever happens to him! I knew this would happen. Now my poor little girl is in the Hospital Wing. "said Snape  
  
"Sir, I'm gonna kill Draco!"said Ron  
  
"Not yet. Fighting is how we got here, but belive me I wanna kill him too!"said Snape walking over to Demetra's bed. He held her hand and sighed. Demetra then opened her eyes. SHe looked at Ron and then looked at her father and jumped up to hug him.  
  
"father!"she said.  
  
"Demetra, How are you?" asked Snape  
  
"I'm fine. I don't really see the point of me being here. Is there something wrong with me that I don't know about? "asked Demetra  
  
"Well, Madame Pomfrey said you were in shock for a while. That's why you fainted so she just wants you to spend the night here. "replied Snape  
  
"What about Ron and Draco? Are they in trouble?"asked Demetra  
  
"Well, I have detention for a week, but Draco has two weeks because he hit you."replied Ron  
  
"oh, Shouldn't you guys get the same detentions since Draco only hit me by actident."said Demetra  
  
"Demetra, it doesn't matter if it was an actident or not! He still hit you!"said SNape  
  
"I suspose so. Father, I may talk to ROn alone?"asked Demetra  
  
"Of course."said Snape getting up and leaving. Demetra looked at Ron and he looked at her. He looked like he didn't know what to say. Demetra decided she should say something.  
  
"Ron..."she started.  
  
"I'm Demetra. This is all my fault. If I hadn't have gotten in that fight you would have never had gotten hurt."said Ron  
  
"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have jumped in to try and stop you too. Besides I think Draco should be the one saying sorry. "said Demetra  
  
"Well he's never going to get the chance to."said Ron  
  
"Why?"asked Demetra  
  
"Because your dad and I won't let Draco get near you again."said Ron  
  
"It was only an actident. You guys shouldn't over react."said Demetra  
  
"Demetra, your in the hospital Wing over night. I think we have every right to be worried. "said Ron  
  
"Alright. Whatever."said Demetra  
  
"Come on. DOn't be mad at me."said Ron moving closer to Demetra.  
  
"I'm not. I understand what you and my father are doing. "said Demetra before kissing Ron.  
  
"I'm so glad your alright. We were afraid you had a serious head injury, but then Madame Pomfrey told us you were just in shock. You had us all worried for a second."said Ron  
  
"Did you see the way Professor McGonagall looked at me before I fainted?"asked Demetra  
  
"Yeah, and right after you fainted your dad came and took you to the Hospital Wing. McGonagall wouldn't let me come with him. SHe said I had to go with her to see Professor Dumbledore. He wasn't too happy with or Draco, but mostly Draco. Probably because he hit you. Personally I have only seen Dumbledore when he was mad one time before this. He was angry that me and Draco had gotten into that fight. I'm sure he knew it would happen sometime though. He told me to stay after Draco to talk about what happened. Then he told me that he fears that Draco might be very violent towards you. Demetra who I think it's best you stay as far away from Draco as you can. "explained Ron  
  
"Ron, I'll be fine. Don't worry so much ok?"said Demetra  
  
"Alright. I love you."said Ron  
  
"I love you, too."said Demetra kissing Ron."I'm tired."said Demetra after. Ron got on her bed and layed next to her.   
  
"Then go to sleep. I'll be here with you."He said putting his arms around her. Demetra smiled.  
  
"Alright, good."she said slowly drifting off to sleep. Demetra slept for a good two or three hours. Madame Pomfrey came in after an hour and saw the two there alone and she kicked Ron out. So Ron went back up to Gryffindor Common Room. Demetra woke up in the middle of the night. All of the lights were off. Demetra looked around and saw no one. Then she saw a candle lite. It showed her the face of Draco Malfoy. He walked closer to her and smiled. Then he stroked her face with his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Demetra. I didn't mean to hit you. I was aiming for Weasel, but then he moved like the coward he is."explained Draco  
  
"He didn't move. I jumped in front of him. I was trying to stop you guys from fighting. You didn't stop though. This isn't just one person's fault it's both of yours. Listen I'm fine now though let's just forget about all of this. I heard you got two weeks detention and Ron only got one."said Demetra  
  
"Yeah,Dumbledore only gave him two weeks because he likes him better. It should have been fair! Or maybe he should have given him more time because he is the one who actually started the stupid fight in the first face!"snarled Draco  
  
"it doesn't matter anymore. I told you! let's just forget about this! I don't wanna think about it. "said Demetra  
  
"Alright fine. You know your father won't look at me. "said Draco  
  
"I know. He is so angry. "said Demetra  
  
"Demetra, I hope you aren't angry. I love you so much and I don't want you to be mad at me. I really hope we can just work everything out between us. "said Draco  
  
"Draco, they don't want me anywhere near you. I'm not angry with you, but everyone else is. If anyone sees me talking to you or you talking to me they'll kill you. you shouldn't even be here. You should go. It's for your own good."explained Demetra  
  
"I don't care! They can't keep us away from each other! Listen Demetra! I love you and will always love you! Don't ever let anyone ever come between our love."Draco said passionatly. Then he went in for the kiss. Demetra kissed him back and then pulled away.  
  
"Draco, you have to go now. We can't be seen together."said Demetra  
  
"Alright, I see you later then. Hey, exept we to bump into you once in a while and touch our hand as we walk by in the corridors. "said Draco grinning.  
  
"Ok, but go now!"said Demetra and with that Draco left leaving Demetra alone again.  
  
Ron was on his way to see Demetra even though it was the middle of the night. He figured Madame Pomfrey would be asleep and he could see Demetra without getting into any trouble. He was walking towards the Hospital wing when he saw someone come out of the Hospital Wing door. He saw Draco Malfoy and anger spread all over his body. He started walking really fast towards Draco. Draco didn't seem to really notice Ron coming towards him. Ron pushed Draco againist the wall. Draco glared at ROn and tried to push Ron away, but Ron was too strong.  
  
"What were you doing in the Hospital WIng?"demanded Ron  
  
"What do you think I was doing in there Weasel?""replied Draco  
  
"Talking to Demetra!"said Ron  
  
"More like shaging Demetra."said Draco just teasing of course.Ron punched Draco in the face as soon as he said that.  
  
"She wouldn't shag you if it was the last thing she did!"said Ron  
  
"How do you know it wasn't the last thing she did?"asked Draco  
  
"You better not have hurt her!!"said Ron pushing Draco even more againist the wall so that his head hit the wall really hard.  
  
"Relax Weasel. She is fine. We did have a nice little snog though. I must say Weasley. You really should give her what she wants or else she is gonna run back to me."said Draco grinning.  
  
"SHe is getting exactly what she wants from me. Something you never gave her."said ROn glaring at Draco.  
  
"Oh and what would that be?"asked Draco  
  
"Love, Comfort, someone who doesn't hurt her or cause her pain."replied Ron feeling kinda proud of himself.  
  
"Sweet."said Draco grinning. He was able to move his hand down to his pocket and he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron. "Now it would be really nice if you let me go, but if you don't that's ok. I'll just kill you and everyone will be so happy that I won't even go to Azkaban for your death."said Draco.  
  
"No, you'll still go to Azkaban."said Ron not letting go of Draco.  
  
"No, I won't. I'll just say it was self-defense. After all that is what this is. I'm not the one holding you againist the wall."said Draco. Ron raised his fist one more time to punch Draco in the nose. Right where Draco had hit Demetra. He punched Draco and blood began to pour out of Draco's nose. Then Ron pushed Draco to the floor.  
  
"Leave Demetra alone and I'll leave you alone."said Ron  
  
"I'm not afraid of you. Besides Demetra still wants me, but I know for a fact she doesn't love you."said Draco getting up and walking away from ROn. The Hospital door then opened to let Ron in. Demetra had been there the whole time and she saw everything that has happened. she was touched by ROn's actions and hurt by Draco's words. 'What if he goes around tell all the Slytherins that he shagged her? Which he didn't!'though Demetra. Her love for ROn grew as she saw him defend her and try to keep her safe. Demetra then relized that she has lied to Professor Dumbledore earlier in the day. The only man that she really did love was Ron Weasley. Of course she had known this for qute a while and she had told Ron this, but now she was in love with him twenty times more then she was before. She walked out of the Hospital Wing and into Ron's arms.  
  
"Ron! I love you so much!!"she said.  
  
"I love you too! Are you ok? Did Draco do anything to you?"asked a worried Ron.  
  
"No, but I heard what he was telling you. None of it was true. I didn't shag him or anything like that! "said Demetra looking into Ron's eyes. Ron kissed her forehead.  
  
"I know you didn't do that. Draco's a little lying prat!"said Ron  
  
"I saw you punch him. Good punch."said Demetra grinning.  
  
"Thanks."said Ron. Then he kissed Demetra.  
  
"Come on. Let's get back into the Hospital WIng before we get into trouble."said Demetra pulling Ron into the Hospital WIng.  
  
Author's note: Alright you guys! Let me know what you think. I hope you liked this. Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter! See I was telling the truth. If you reviewed I would update faster! lol Anyways let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'm actually surprised that i wrote this so fast. it usally take me two weeks to update and it only took me two days! Woot!! lol Alright. I just hope i didn't rush this chapter so I hoped you liked it! I'm kinda disappionted right now. Did anyone happen to see the basketball game between the Lakers and the Pistons? Yeah the Lakers lost badly. So all of southern California is freaking out.lol g2g now bye! Thanks! Luv ya,Ruby! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's note:I'm so bored!! AHHH! This the mosy boringest summer vacation ever! Ok I'm done now. Thanks for your reviews! I love you all! I really do! ok Well I'll start wrting now!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Demetra was able to get out of the Hospital Wing the next day. After that she went back to her daily life. So did everyone else. Draco would touch her hand as they walked passed each other in the hallways like he said. he mostly did it when Ron wasn't around though. Cause when ROn was around He just glared at Draco and pulled Demetra away from Draco. Demetra didn't mind though.  
  
The days went by fast and before Demetra knew it Christmas Holidays. She had planned to spend her holidays with her father at Hogwarts and Ron was going to go home for the Holidays, but that all changed one morning when Ron and Demetra both saw what their owls had given them this morning.  
  
"What? Ginny! Did you tell mum I have a girlfriend?" Shouted Ron across the table.  
  
"No, ok yes. Oh come on Ron! You had to tell her sometime!"replied Ginny  
  
"Why haven't you told your mum about us?"asked Demetra kinda hurt.  
  
"Because I have never really had a girlfriend before and I didn't want my mum and want to meet you and then her not like you. Not that she would have any reason to not like you, but she might just not like you without getting to know you."Demetra rasied her eyebrows."Well,see what it is, is that she was very cold with George's last girlfriend that his girlfriend ended up breaking up with him."explained Ron  
  
"Oh. I see. Well what did she say in the letter?"asked Demetra  
  
"She wants you to come for Christmas Holidays. Then she wants SNape to come for dinner on Christmas day."replied Ron  
  
"See then maybe she won't be that bad."said Demetra  
  
"Well I suspose your right. So do you want to stay with us for Christmas Holidays?"asked Ron  
  
"Of course! I would love too!"replied Demetra hugging Ron.  
  
"Ok great! I'll send an owl to mum telling her."said Ron getting up and going to the Owlery. That gave Demetra a chance to open up her letter. She read it and then sighed. She wasn't to happy with what she read.  
  
Demetra,  
  
Since you have Christmas Holidays off, I want to give me your report about the order Christmas eve. See you then.  
  
'Great! How am I ever going to be at Ron's and with VOldemort at the same time.'she thought. Demetra had to figure this one out. She began to really think about it and before she knew it breakfest was over. She was the only one still sitting there. She had a plan though. She just hoped that it would work.  
  
"Demetra?"said a voice from behind. Demetra snapped back to reality. SHe looked up and saw Harry Potter looking at her.  
  
"Yes."said Demetra  
  
"Umm. I just was walking by and well I saw you sitting here. Are you ok?"asked Harry  
  
"I'm fine. Umm Harry can I talk to you about Voldemort?"asked Demetra completly surprised by her own words. Harry looked surprised too.  
  
"Sure."replied Harry  
  
"Well I know that you've defeated him so many times and all, but how are you going to fight him now? That he is back to full power?"asked Demetra  
  
"Dumbledore has this plan and well that's all I really know."replied Harry. He didn't really want to say anymore. It wasn't that he didn't trust Demetra, but he didn't want everyone to know about the plan.  
  
"What's his plan? How is Dumbledore and you going to defeat Voldemort by yourselves? You guys have to have an army or something. If you don't you'll die."said Demetra  
  
"There are more of us, but wait. Why are you asking me this? Hasn't Snape told you anything?"asked Harry  
  
"My father doesn't tell me anything about the war and how Dumbledore plans on winning it. I'm just curious I suspose. I want to know what is going to happen. My father won't tell me anything because he doesn't want me to be worried about things, but I think I should know! I mean come on! I'm sixteen, but now my father stil has to treat me like a child."explained Demetra. none of the things she said were really true. of couse Snape told her many things, but even he wasn't going to tell his daughter the big plan because he knew she would have to tell Voldemort and Snape wasn't going to betray Dumbledore. He couldn't Dumbledore was like a father to him.  
  
"I see. Ok. Well, as I said, there are more of us. Many more. Dumbledore indeed has an army. They are most of the people that were in the order last time, but now there so many more of us. I'm a big part of it too, but I'm still not part of the order neither is Ron or Hermione. We are too young as they say."explained Harry  
  
"The order? What's the order?" asked Demetra acting clueless. she really didn't want to have to be a traitor to Harry or Ron, but she needed this imformation besides she wasn't there to be their friends. SHe was there to get imformation for Voldemort.  
  
"Oh well it's a..."started Harry, but he was interuppted by a voice.  
  
"Harry, Demetra. Demetra I need to talk to you."said Professor Dumbledore giving Demetra one of the coldest looks Demetra had ever seen from him. It scared her. "Harry go back up to your common. Enjoy your Christmas Holidays. Follow me Demetra."said Dumbledore  
  
"Yes, sir."said Harry giving Demetra a 'what in the bloody hell was that all about?'. Demetra just waved goodbye. Demetra followed Dumbledore up to his office. He said the password and walked in and sat down at his desk. Demetra just sat down in front of his desk.  
  
"Well what do you have to say for yourself?"asked Dumbledore  
  
"Happy Christmas."said Demetra grinning.  
  
"Demetra! I know what you were doing! You were trying to get information out of Harry."said DUmbldore  
  
"Well I had to get it somehow. Since you wouldn't tell me anything. Have you spoken to the Minister of Magic?"asked Demetra  
  
"Yes,I have and he changed his second."Replied Dumbledore  
  
"Well who is it?'asked Demetra  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you. SO you can just go and reveal it to Voldemort."said Dumbledore  
  
"Exactly."said Demetra  
  
"Demetra, just leave Harry alone. Be friends with him, but don't use him."said Dumbledore  
  
"I can't make any promises, but i really must get going.I have to speak to my father."said Demetra  
  
"I heard you and your father are staying here for Christmas."said Dumbledore  
  
"That's why I need to speak to my father because ROn's mum invited me to their home for the christmas holidays. So I really should go speak to him since the HogwARTS express leaves soon." said Demetra getting up and leaving. She walked over to her father's office in the dungeons. Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers.  
  
"Dad."said Demetra  
  
"Hey Demetra, Has ROn left for the train yet?"asked Snape  
  
"Actually no. Dad, well what it is,is that Ron's mum invited me for the Christmas Holidays and then she invited you to come on Christmas day for dinner. So I was wondering if I could go."explained Demetra  
  
"Well, of course you can go. It's just I thought we were gonna spend Christmas together,but it's ok."said Snape  
  
"There is something else. I have to meet Voldemort on Christmas eve. Dad, I need your help. Is there anyway you could use the polyjuice potion and be me at Ron's house while I go speak to Voldemort?"asked Demetra  
  
"Well I suspose, but I have to make the polyjuice potion and well that takes more then a couple of days."replied Snape  
  
"Well actually there will be no need. I always have a polyjuice potion handy. You never know when your gonna need it."said Demetra grinning.  
  
"I did teach you well."Snape proudly said.  
  
"Good then it's settled! Alright dad! I love you! I'm gonna go pack. Send me an owl Christmas eve morning so we can discuss the details a little more. Oh yes and here."said Demetra handing the potion to Snape." Don't lose it. Cause I can't exactly make another one anytime soon."said Demetra and with that she went to go meet Ron back in the Gryffindor Common. When she got there everyone who was leaving for the holidays were already packed.  
  
"Demetra hurry. It's almost time to catch the train."said ROn seeing Demetra come in the common room.  
  
"I will."said Demetra running up to her dormitory. SHe threw everything she was going to need inside of her trunk and ran downstairs to meet Ron and the others. "Alright, I'm ready."she said. Then they all went down to Hogsmeade and caught the Hogwarts Express. They all found a compartment and got comfortable since this was gonna be a long trip. At first everyone was just talking and after a while people started going to talk to other people in different compartments. Demetra fell asleep in Ron's arms. SHe was asleep for quite a while until she heard shuts coming from outside the compartment.  
  
"You should watch where your going ,Ferret Boy."said a voice from outside. Demetra knew it was Ron's voice.  
  
"No, I think you should!"said Draco. Demetra go up to go and see what was going on. She saw ROn and Draco and imeddiality grabbed Ron's hand and held it to show her surport. He smiled and she smiled back. "You two sicken me. Oh well. I'll see you Christmas Eve Demetra."said Draco grinning and then walking away. Demetra couldn't belive that he just said that and she tried to pertend like she didn't have a clue what he was talking about.  
  
"Demetra, what did he mean by that?"asked Ron  
  
"I don't know, but it scared me a little."replied Demetra  
  
"it's ok. I'm sure he was just trying to get under my skin. Let's go back into the compartment."said Ron as he lead Demetra back into the compartment. They sat down and Ron put his arms around DEmetra.  
  
"I'm glad your here with me."sighed Demetra.  
  
"I'm glad I'm here with you too."said Ron kissing Demetra. The rest of the trip was pretty eventless. Finally they arrived in London and everyone began to get off the train. This kinda reminded Demetra of her first day at Hogwarts when she got off the Hogwarts express and lost ROn in the crowd, but this time she wasn't going to lose Ron. They all grabbed their trunks and went through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. ROn's parents were already there waiting for them. Mrs.Weasley greeted all of her children, harry, and Hermione before she even looked at Demetra. She gave Demetra a stern look. It looked like she was reading Demetra at first. Demetra thought that maybe she should say something so she wouldn't seem rude.  
  
"Hello, Mrs.Weasley. I'm Demetra SNape."she said. Mrs.Weasley looked at Demetra againa and then she smiled.  
  
"I know who you are. Infact I know your father so I know quite a lot about you. By the way will he be joining us for Christmas?"asked Mrs.Weasley  
  
"Yes, he will."replied Demetra  
  
"Oh good and what about your mum?"asked Mrs.Weasley before she remembered about Demetra's mother."Oh my dear. Forgive me. I forgot."said Mrs.Weasley pulling Demetra into a hug. That was a hug Demetra hasn't felt since her own mother had died. It scared her at first and after she just felt so much comfort from the hug.  
  
"It's ok. Mrs.Weasley. Thank you for inviting me."said Demetra  
  
"Oh it was no problem. your welcome."said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Nice to meet you demetra. I'm Authur Weasley."said MR.Weasley  
  
"Nice to meet you too!"said Demetra  
  
"Well we better get to the car then."said Ginny  
  
"Right then. Well let's go then. Oh Ron. Fred and George are home and they said they can't wait to meet Demetra."said Mr.Weasley grinning.  
  
"I wonder why."said Demetra  
  
"OH they just want to see who actually liked ROn."said Ginny grinning.  
  
"Oh."said Demetra  
  
"Just wait until you meet Fred and George. They are such a laugh."said Harry grinning.  
  
Author's Note:Well that's it for this chapter! I'll try and write the next chapter soon. I just need reviews! Let me know what you think so review! Thanks!Ruby 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's note: Ok, I don't really know when I'm gonna be able to post this chapter online, but I'm writing it right now anyways.I'm having some major trouble with my computer. Yeah so anyways thanks for all your reviews. Well back to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
They all got into a taxi and drove to The Burrow. Demetra liked the Weasley's home. It was a very small house. Demetra could tell that they had tried adding more rooms to the house to make for all of the children that they had. The house was very humble and for some reason Demetra felt very happy that it was Christmas.  
  
Ron lead Demetra into the house and tried to rush her upstairs before Fred and George had a chance to speak to her, but they were too fast for Ron and appearated onto the stairs in front of Ron and Demetra.  
  
"Demetra Snape."started Fred grinning.  
  
"It's a pleasure..."continued George  
  
"To meet you." Finished Fred hugging Demetra.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, too!"said Demetra.  
  
"And little Ronnie, it's so good to see you again!"said Fred  
  
"Yeah, your've grown up so much."George commented.  
  
"Nice to see you guys too, but we are going to go upstairs now."Ron said taking Demetra's hand and pushing the two of them between the twins.  
  
"Shame we had so many other ways to embarass him."sighed George  
  
"I told you we should have just started with the time we turned his teddy bear into a spider."said Fred.  
  
"Mind you the teddy bear is embarassing enough."Said George laughing.  
  
"So this is your room?"asked Demetra back in Ron's room.  
  
"Yeah, it's not much, but I don't have to share it. It's all mines." Ron said grinning.  
  
"Yeah,I don't really know what that's like. I'm an only child." said Demetra.  
  
"Don't forget the part about being rich." Ron said.  
  
"I'm not rich. My father is only a teacher." said Demetra.  
  
"Yeah, but he still gets paid more then my dad."sighed Ron. Demetra sat next to Ron on his bed and hugged him.  
  
"I don't care how rich or poor you are. I still love you." she said.  
  
"I know. I love you too. It's just your so lucky. You have everything you want and you don't have to share it."explained Ron  
  
"That's not true. I don't have a mum and the father I do have isn't always there. I have to share him with everyone at Hogwarts. You all know him much better then i know him. He is all I have though."argued Demetra tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was wrong. Nobody has everything they want." said Ron trying to comfort Demetra.  
  
"It's ok. Let's just forget about it." said Demetra.  
  
"Ok."Agreed Ron.  
  
"Thanks, Ron."said Demetra kissing Ron. Just then they heard a poping noise and Fred and George were in Ron's room.  
  
"I wonder if we came at the wrong time, George." said Fred  
  
"It's always a good time to interuppt a touching moment like this."said George. Ron glared at the twins.  
  
"What do you want." He ordered.  
  
"Oh right. Mum says she wants to show Demetra where she will be staying, but we think she just doesn't want you two lovebirds alone together." Repiled Fred.  
  
"Alright we'll be right down."said Ron.  
  
"I think mum had no reason to worry about them. I mean like come on is Ron really going to make a move?" Fred asked George as they walked out. Ron slammed the down beind them.  
  
"We should proabably get down there then."said Demetra.  
  
"Yeah."said Ron getting up and walking out of the room still holding Demetra's hand.When they got downstairs Mrs. Weasley pulled Demetra back upstairs and she stopped at the room accross from Ron's room.  
  
"This where your gonna stay along with Hermione and Ginny. This is Ginny's room by the way. SHe already brought your trunk up here."said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh thank you."said Demetra and they went back downstairs and had dinner. Mrs.Weasley made chicken soup and for desert she made apple pie. They all thought the food great! They all had seconds of everything. After desert everyone just talked amongst each other. Mrs. Weasley decided now would be a good time to try and get to know Demetra.  
  
"So Demetra, what's your favorite subject at Hogwarts?"she asked.  
  
"Airthmancy." Repiled Demetra.  
  
"Oh wonderful. Is that a difficult subject?"asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Not to me. I think it's really fun!"repiled Demetra. Ron grinned.  
  
"Demetra's one of the smartest students in our year."he said.  
  
"More like the school."corrected Hermione. Demetra just stood quite. SHe didn't really want to be the center of attention.  
  
"Oh that is great!"said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"So Demetra, what did you do before you came to Hogwarts?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Well, I pretty much stayed at my house and studied all types of magic and I read a lot of books." explained Demetra.  
  
"You were home alone?"asked Mrs. Weasley. Demetra nodded. "Oh my!"Mrs Weasley said putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I did get to travel a lot though. That was really fun. I went all over the world." said Demetra.  
  
They continued to answer all of their questions about her life before Hogwarts. Then they all decided it was time for bed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said Goodnight to everyone and they all went upstairs to change into their pajamas. After Ron was done dressing into his he went to Ginny's bedroom and said Goodnight to Demetra. They gave each other a kiss and went back into their rooms. Demetra fell asleep about five mintues after that.  
  
The next couple of days went by fast. They did all sorts of things though like shopping in Diagon Alley for presents for each other. Demetra was having so much fun there that before she knew it, it was Christmas Eve. That morning when she went down for breakfest there was an owl waiting for her. Demetra opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Demetra,  
  
You are to meet him tonight at midnight. I will arrive there exactly at eleven. Be ready and get rid of this letter after your done reading it.  
  
Love,Your Father  
  
"Who is that from?"Asked Harry looking at the letter as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"No one just my dad. Excuse me,I have to go to the bathroom."said Demetra getting up and walking into the bathroom. She took the letter with her and burned it in the sink. When she came out everyone was already sitting down at the table eating.  
  
"Good morning."said Ron  
  
"Good morning."said Demetra sitting down next to him. Later that day they all played a game of Quidditch. They were divided into two teams. Demetra was seeker and so was Harry. Demetra had seen Harry play before so she didn't have much confidence in herself. The game was one of the most fun things she had every done. Everyone was enjoying it. Even Hermione got on a broom for a while. In the end Demetra caught the snitch. It was by luck, but she still felt very proud of herself. Slowly after that the day went by and before Demetra knew it was time for bed and they all went to sleep. While everyone execpt for Demetra. She layed awake for about an hour. Then at eleven she heard a noise outside and immediately pulled on her robes and started to go downtstairs like if she was going to the bathroom. Then she went outside and saw her father standing in front of some trees with snow on them.  
  
"Hello father."Whispered Demetra  
  
"Hello. Listen Demetra, you have to hurry. I'm going to take the potion right now then you are going to fly to Malfoy Manor on this broom."explained Snape showing Demetra her broom."The you will fly back here and I will meet you back out here."Continued Snape.  
  
"Ok. Listen I only gave you one potion. you are going to need about two or three. Oh yeah and here is some of my hair."said Demetra giving Snape two more potions and some of the hair that they got from her brush.  
  
"Ok. You should go now Demetra."said Snape huggin his daughter."Be careful."  
  
"I will."said Demetra as Snape began to add the hairs to the polyjuice potion and he drank it. He began to look just like his daughter. "Alright. I'm gonna go."said Demetra getting on her broom and flying away towards Malfoy Manor. Snape who was now in the form of his daughter was smart to bring some pajamas that he found in the laundry because his robes were now much to big for him. He took off his robes and was already wearing the pink pajamas. Then he began to walk into the house and looked around. He then walked upstairs and very quitely opened up all the doors looking for the room Demetra was staying in. He was about to open one door before it opened itself and Snape came face to face to Ron Weasley.  
  
Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hoped you like this chapter! Just so you know I'm not as bored as I was last time. Infact I'm actually doing stuff now,but as one of my faithful readers that the summer is already almost over. I go back to school a month from friday!! AHHH!!lol. Well please review!Luv ya all, Ruby! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's note:Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your great reviews! I luv ya all! I'm pretty happy right now! I just read on Tom Felton's site that he wants to come to America to meet fans!! So I might have a chance meeting him! WOOT!! Ok Enough of that I'll start writing now!  
  
Disclaimer:See it in the First chapter! I got sick of writing it.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Demetra flew to Malfoy Manor and then knocked on the front door. Draco answered the door and hugged her. Demetra pulled away quickly. This is what Draco was talking about on the train. He was going to be present when Demetra spoke to Voldemort.  
  
"Hey Demetra."He said.  
  
"Hello Draco. Where is the Dark Lord?"Asked Demetra  
  
"He's upstairs waiting for you. I'll take you there." repiled Draco leading Demetra upstairs and into his father's office. Voldemort was sitting on a black leather chair. He smiled an evil smile when he saw Demetra. He came her chills up and down her spine. Demetra bowed down to him.  
  
"Demetra, it's so good to see you." Said Voldemort  
  
"As you as well, master." said Demetra  
  
"Well, what is your report?"asked Voldemort getting stright to the point. Demetra stood quite for a moment think through everything she was going to say. She had to watch her words or Voldemort might suspect her love and friendship with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"Well, I was able to speak alone to Harry Potter, master. He told me that he himself knows very little about the order that Dumbledore has established. He did say that there are many wizards and witches working for Voldemort. Dumbledore is creating a army that he plans to use againist you in the war that is going to start."explained Demetra.  
  
"That's it. After a month since I last spoke to you, that's all the information you able to collect. What have you been doing all this time at that school?"asked Voldemort frowning.  
  
"Master, that is not all. There is a traitor in our midst. He worked for you during the last war, but betrayed you and went to work for Dumbledore. He spys on you and reports back to the order." repiled Demetra regreting the words she just let slip out of her mouth.  
  
"Who is the traitor?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"I don't know, sir. They did not tell me." repiled Demetra knowing very well of who she was speaking of. She was speaking of her father. She betrayed her father so she could deliver information to the dark lord. She wasn't planning on it when she first spoke, but her fear of the dark lord soon took over her and she didn't want to get punished for not retriving more information.  
  
"I see. You have brought me execptional information. Next time we meet I want better information from you or else you will be punished. Try and learn who this traitor is, as well. Understood?"asked Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, master."repiled Demetra getting down on her knees and then bowing down to Voldemort again.  
  
"Excellant. You may leave now. I will send you an owl when we are to meet next."said Voldemort. Demetra got to her feet and exited the room. Draco followed her out.  
  
"Demetra." called Draco.  
  
"What?" asked Demetra turning around and facing Draco glaring at him.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you Happy Christmas and give you your Christmas present." repiled Draco handing Demetra a little black box. Demetra just stared at it."Well open it."said Draco. Demetra opened the box and insider was a green heart pendant. It was attached to a gold necklace. On the back of the heart was Draco and Demetra's initals.  
  
"Draco...It's beautiful."said Demetra shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I was in Diagon Alley and I saw the pendant and I thought of us so I bought it and had our initals put on it." said Draco grinning.  
  
"Thank you. I feel so bad now. I didn't get you anything." sighed Demetra  
  
"It's ok. Just seeing you on Christmas is good enough for me." Draco said pulling Demetra close to him and kissing her. She didn't pull away at first and she didn't really want too, but then she remembered she had to get back to The Burrow.  
  
"Yeah, well Draco. I must go. I have to be back at a certain time."explained Demetra.  
  
"I understand. Bye. I love you."said Draco.  
  
"I love you, too."said Demetra walking away. She got back on her broom and began to fly away back to The Burrow.  
  
Meanwhile back at the burrow...  
  
"Demetra. I was just thinking of you."said Ron looking at what he thought was Demetra.  
  
"Mr. Weas...I mean ROn."said Snape in Demetra's voice. Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Come in." Ron said grabbing Demetra's hands and pulling her into his room and closing the door behind her. Then he sat down on his bed. "You can sit down." Ron said.  
  
"Right."said Snape/Demetra sitting next to Ron. Snape didn't like where this was going. 'How dare he invite my daughter in his room at this time at night. How dare he invite in her at all!' thought Snape.  
  
"So...How have you been sleeping?"asked Ron.  
  
"Good."repiled Demetra/Snape.  
  
"That's nice." said Ron moving closer to Demetra/Snape and he put his arm around her. Demetra/Snape just kinda stood still. He didn't want to seem totally weird because he had to act as his daughter would, but he wasn't all that sure his daughter would be in a boys room at night sitting on his bed. At least he hoped he wouldn't."What's wrong?"asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing."repiled Demetra/Snape.  
  
"Oh."said Ron. He looked at what he thought was Demetra. She was just staring at a sleeping Harry. Ron decided that maybe he should kiss her to try and comfort her because she didn't look to happy. He moved in closer and closer until his lips met the side of Demetra's lip. Demetra turned into shock and Ron took advantage of this and slipped his tonuge into Demetra's mouth.  
  
Demetra/Snape jumped up faster then you could say Quidditch. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep now. We should be alone together in your room at night."said. Demetra/Snape getting up and leaving. Good thing too because just then Snape looked at the clock and noticed it was time for Demetra to get back from her meeting with Voldemort. He ran downstairs quitely and he was very glad that ROn didn't follow him. He went back outside and sat at the tree that he and Demetra met by earlier. He couldn't belive a student had just kissed him. A male student at that. He felt disgusted at the memory. Just then he saw Demetra flying towards him on her broom. Then Snape began to change back into himself.  
  
"Father, How did it go?"asked Demetra.  
  
"Well, I won't go into full detail, but if Ron acts weird towards you that was because of me."repiled Snape  
  
"Oh Dad! What did you do?"Asked Demetra frowning.  
  
"More like what he did. He kissed me!!"said Snape. Demetra brust into laughter. "What's so funny? I don't find any of this funny!"said Snape  
  
"Nothing. My boyfriend just totally cheated on me with my dad!"repiled Demetra.  
  
"Again! Not funny! He lead you into his room and onto his bed you know!"said Snape  
  
"Oh well that was the first time he has ever done that. That's never happened before."reasurred Demetra.  
  
"Well ok then. How did your meeting go?"asked Snape changing the subject.  
  
"Umm good." said Demetra. She couldn't look her father in the eyes after what she told Voldemort. "The dark lord wasn't too happy with my information, though. I have to get better information next time I suspose."  
  
"Oh. I see. Well I better get going. See you tomorrow."said Snape  
  
"Yeah, come in the morning if you can or in the afternoon."said Demetra hugging her dad.  
  
"Ok."said Snape before disappearateing. Demetra walked slowly back upstairs and into Ginny's room and falling asleep for the night.  
  
Demetra woke up the next morning and ran downstairs to go wish everyone a Happy Christmas. When she got downstairs everyone was already opening their presents. Demetra saw Ron and she gave him a good morning kiss and she handed him his present from her. Then he handed her present from his to her and they both opened their presents at the same time. Demetra got Ron a photo album full of pictures of all of their friends and on the cover it said Ron Weasley. Ron got Demetra a gold ring with a ruby shaped as a heart. His present reminded Demetra of the one she got from Draco the night before.  
  
"Oh my! I love it, Ron! Thank you!"said Demetra throwing her arms around Ron.  
  
"Your welcome! I love this, too! I have tons of memories and all the people I love in this.Thanks!"said Ron thanking Demetra for her gift.  
  
"How did Ron afford that ring?"Whispered Hermione to Harry.  
  
"Fred and George lent him some gold. Ron said he would work for them at the joke shop over the summer to pay for it."repiled Harry.  
  
"Oh."said Hermione.   
  
After they all opened their presents they all sat down for breakfest. The someone knocked on the door. Mr. Weasley opened it and their was Demetra's father Severus Snape. He was holding a couple of wrapped presents. Demetra jumped up and she ran to hug him.  
  
"Hello, Severus." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Hello, Arthur. Happy Christmas!"said Snape looking very happy.  
  
"Happy Christmas to you too!"said Arthur.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Severus."said MRs. Weasley  
  
"Happy Christmas, Molly."said Snape while everyone else at the table besides Demetra looked at Snape shocked. None of them had ever seen Snape so nice and happy before. "And happy Christmas to you all as well!"he said to the rest of them.  
  
"Happy Christmas."Everyone else said.  
  
"Here Demetra, this is you present and I have one for you too Ron. You too Molly and Arthur."said Snape handing them presents.  
  
"Oh thank you,Dad!"said Demetra opening her present. Her present was the latest book in one of her favorite book series. Ron opened his present next and he also got a book only his was a potions book.  
  
"Umm thanks."he said.  
  
"It should help you study potions better. You and potter are a little behind so this should help."said Snape. Ron and Harry both looked shocked that Snape would be worried about them passing potions. Next Mr. Weasley opened his and saw that it was a box of legos.  
  
"What is it?"asked Arthur.  
  
"It's a muggle toy for kids. The kids have so much fun putting the block together and making different thing with them."explained Snape  
  
"Oh I see! Thanks!"said Arthur joy all over his face. Mrs. Weasley opened hers and she found a gift card for 20 gallons at Madame Malkin's shop.  
  
"Oh thank you so much Severus."said Mrs. Weasley also full of joy. "I'm afraid we only can give you this."said Mrs.Weasley giving Snape one of ehr famous sweaters.  
  
"Thanky ou, Molly. I have been needing a new one. You know sometimes I have to dress in muggle clothes if I have to visit muggle london."said Snape  
  
The rest of the day went by fast and they had had an amazing ham for Christmas dinner. Demetra felt like this was the best Christmas ever!  
  
Author's note: Ok thanks everyone! Please review everyone! It took me two whole hours to write this, but I did it anyways!!lol Well I'll try and update soon! Thanks! Luv ya all! Ruby! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's note: Thanks again for all your great reviews!! Now I had a bit of writers block with this chapter and I belive that because of my good friend Alex. She asked me if I had had any writer's block and I told her no and sure enough last night when I started writing this chapter on paper I had major writer's block. So thanks Alex! lol j/k. I luv ya Alex!! Well I'll get started now. I'll try and write as much as I can, but my mom is telling me to fold the clothes and I can't get on her bad side if I want to go to 23 & a half hours on friday with Sara and Shane and everyone else. ok back to the story.  
  
Disclamier: See chapter one.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The next day they all began to pack their trunks. Ginny and Hermione finished packing before Demetra did so they help her pack. Ginny was in the middle of folding Demetra's robes when Mrs. Weasley called her downstairs. Ginny dropped Demetra's robes and ran downstairs.  
  
"What's this?"asked Hermione picking up something from the bedroom floor.  
  
"What's what?"asked Demetra looking up at Hermione.  
  
"This."repiled Hermione showing Demetra a necklace with a green heart pendant. Hermione looked at it more closley and saw Draco and Demetra's intials on the back of the pendant. "DMDS."she read. Demetra relized she left the necklace in her robes from that night.  
  
"Oh that's nothing."She said grabbing the necklace.  
  
"Where did you get that necklace?"asked Hermione.  
  
"It was a christmas gift."repiled Demetra.  
  
"What does DMDS stand for?"asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh... umm...Defensive Modern Drama studies. Yeah, I studied it so they sent me this necklace."repiled Demetra.  
  
"What's that? I have never heard of it." said Hermione.  
  
"Oh you study to act so when your being questioned, you can be a good liar. You know like if the Dark Lord is trying to interagate you."explained Demetra.  
  
"Oh I see. I have never heard of that."said Hermione.  
  
"It's very useful."said Demetra.  
  
"Really? Are you using it on me right now?"asked Hermione giving Demetra a suspicious look.  
  
"Hermione..."start Demetra.  
  
"Hey Demetra, are you done packing yet?"Ron asked opening the door.  
  
"Yeah, actually. I am."repiled Demetra dumping the rest of her things into her trunk.  
  
"Good then. I'll help you take it downstairs."said ROn walking towards her trunk.  
  
"oh ok then."said Demetra getting one side of her trunk while Ron got the other side of it. They walked downstairs, then outside where their was a taxi already waiting for all of them. They put Demetra's trunk inside the taxi and they all got in one by one. They drove to platform 9 and 3/4 and got all of their stuff out of the taxi and onto a couple of carts. Then one by one they all went through the barrier between platform 9 and 10.  
  
"Well it was very nice meeting you."said Mrs. Weasley kissing Demetra goodbye.  
  
"It was very nice meeting you too."said Demetra hugging Mrs. Weasley." Thanks so much for inviting me."  
  
"Nice meeting you, Demetra."said MR. Weasley.  
  
"Same goes for you. Thanks."said Demetra. After that they all said their goodbyes and then they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Demetra found a compartment with everyone else and they all talked for a while before Ron and Hermione had to go and patrol the train since they were perfects."I think I'm gonna go find that lady with the cart. I fancy a pumkin juice."said Demetra getting up to find the lady with the cart. She saw her and was about to walk towards her when the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Oh hey Demetra."said the voice of Draco Malfoy."Come in."he continued pulling Demetra into his compartment and closing the door."Crabbe Goyle go outside and make sure no one bugs us."ordered Draco. Crabbe and Goyle went outside.  
  
"Hi Draco."said Demetra sitting down.  
  
"How are you?"asked Draco sitting down next to Demetra and moving her hair to see if she was wearing the necklace. "And why are you wearing the necklace I gave you?"  
  
"I'm fine and I'm not wearing it because Hermione saw it earlier and asked about it. I think she is suspicious about it. I have it in my pocket though."repiled Demetra pulling the necklace out of her robes.  
  
"Well Granger isn't here now so put it on."said Draco grabbing the necklace out of Demetra's hand and putting it on her.  
  
"OK well thanks Draco. I better go before they wander where I am."said Demetra getting up.  
  
"Oh ok then. That's good anyways. I have bloody perfect duty right now anyways."said Draco getting up too. He walked towards Demetra and kissed her. She kissed him back. "Bye."Draco pulling away and leaving.  
  
"Bye."said Demetra to air and then walking out herself. She began to walk towards the compartment she was in before, but someone stopped her. Demetra turned around and saw Hermione.  
  
"Demetra, what were you doing alone with Draco Malfoy?"she asked.  
  
"Nothing. You know Draco. He wanted to talk so she pulled me in his compartment, but I said I didn't want to talk so he just left."repiled Demetra.  
  
"YOur wearing that necklace. You weren't wearing it earlier. Demetra I know you were lying to me earlier. What does that necklace mean and who gave it to you."said Hermione.  
  
"It means nothing."said Demetra.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Of course! DMDS!! DRACO MALFOY! DEMETRA SNAPE!!"said Hermione.  
  
"No Hermione."said Demetra.  
  
"NO Hermione what?"asked Hermione.  
  
"You don't understand."pleaded Demetra.  
  
"Please tell me what exactly don't I understand."shouted Hermione and a few people turned to look at them next.  
  
"He's my best friend! He just gave this to me for Christmas!"repiled Demetra.  
  
"How can you accept anything from him! He put you in the Hospital Wing!"shouted Hermione. Now almost everyone was watching them.  
  
"I accepted it because it was polite. I couldn't just turn him away. After all he has done for me."repiled Demetra.  
  
"Demetra, think about how much he has hurt you! Ok Well even if you did just accept it to be nice to him why are you wearing it? Look at it Demetra! Your intials on the back of a heart! I don't think he meant that to be a friendly gift. He obviously loves you!"explained Hermione.  
  
"He may love me, but I don't love him."said Demetra.  
  
"Then why are you wearing it?"asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, why?"asked Ron making his way through the crowd.  
  
"Ron, I'm wearing it because he is my friend. He is my best friend. You don't understand. Draco was there for me when my mum died and he helped me get through it. If it wasn't for him I probably would have killed myself."explained Demetra.  
  
"Yeah, well if it wasn't for him you wouldn't have ended up in the Hospital Wing either."said Ron angerly.  
  
"Your right." Demetra said a few tears leaving her eyes. She just sat down right there in the middle of the corridor. She buried her face in her hands and cried. SHe cried, but not because of Draco like they all though. SHe cried because she was so mad at Hermione and Ron for making such a big thing out of this. Who cares if she wore something Draco gave her. They can't choose her friends for her. She just wished they would all leave her alone and let her wear whatever she wanted too no matter who gave it to her! Ron came closer to Demetra. He hugged her. He relized that he had hurt her by yelling at her, but he was just trying to help. 'She should be friends with Draco after what he did to her!'thought Ron. "I'm sorry Demetra. It's just you shouldn't be friend with Malfoy. He could hurt you again and I don't want that to happen to you. I love you and I don't want anyone to hurt you."he said.  
  
"I know."Demetra said throwing her arms around him." I'll take this necklace off."Demetra said taking off the necklace and putting it in her pocket.  
  
"Ok."said Ron."Come on let's go back to our compartment."he said helping Demetra up. The crowd around them was beginning to get bored so slowly everyone went back to what they were doing before. Ron lead Demetra back to their compartment and shut the door.  
  
Not far from them Draco had seen the whole thing happened. He completly hated that mudblood Hermione for what she did now. She ruined everything and now Demetra wasn't wearing the necklace he gave her. 'Oh well at least she didn't throw it away. She just put it back in her robes. And that Weasel too! How dare he try and tell Demetra not to talk to him! He's just jealous that I gave her a better present for Christmas. Oh well I know Demetra loves me. That's all that matters.' thought Draco glaring at the compartment Ron and Demetra were in.  
  
Author's note:That was a short chapter I know. I'll try and write more next time. In the next chapter I'm gonna start moving the story alone so it can get intresting.OK Well everyone please review!I write my chapter a lot faster that way. Like this chapter it only took me a day to update because I got great reviews from you guys! Well g2g now! Luv ya! Ruby! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's note: Yeah I'm so sorry I'm taking so long to update, but again I had writer's block! What a bummer, huh? Yeah well I think I might have some little idea as where this story is going. Ok well I'm gonna start writing now.  
  
Disclaimer:See chapter one.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
It was the next day and everything seemed to be back to normal at Hogwarts school. It was still snowing so all the students went outside to play in the snow after class. Ron and Demetra were found sitting under a tree while Harry and Hermione were in the common room trying to study. Demetra couldn't help, but think that their might be something going on between the two because she studied way to much together. Ron said that Harry just needed help, but Demetra didn't belive him. Demetra decided she would ask Hermione about it later. Now Demetra thought about what she was susposed to be doing for Voldemort. She need more information about the order this time. She just couldn't seem to get it with out looking suspicious. She decided now she would ask Ron about it. After all he did trust her.  
  
"Ron, what can you tell me about Dumbledore's order?"she asked out of nowhere.  
  
"What how do you know about that?"Asked Ron.  
  
"my dad, but he won't tell me anything about it. He says I shouldn't know about it, but I want to know. i wanna know what exactly what he does there and what Dumbledore has planned! it's not fair. My father won't tell me because he is trying to protect me, but I wanna know. Can you tell me anything?"explained Demetra.  
  
"Alright, but you can't tell your father I told you this or he might take a few points off my grade. Your father is a spy for Dumbledore. He spys on Voldemort."said Ron.  
  
"Well, I kinda figured that. What about Dumbledore? What does he have planned?"asked Demetra.  
  
Well, he wants to defeat Voldemort. He says he has a weapon. Something he didn't have last time Voldemort was at his full power."repiled Ron  
  
"What is that?"asked Demetra.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth we don't know. I think it's Harry though. There's something about Harry. We don't know what it is yet." Ron answered truthfully.  
  
"Harry."repeated Demetra.  
  
"Yeah."said Ron.  
  
"intresting."Demetra said. She was now deep in thought. She had the perfect thought. 'What if I could give Harry to Voldemort. I mean when the dark lord hears that Harry might be the weapon Dumbledore has then he would want to kill Harry more then ever before.'  
  
"Demetra, are you ok?"asked Ron.  
  
"i'm fine. Listen i'm gonna go up to my room. I'm not feeling well."repiled Demetra getting up.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing then."susgested Ron.  
  
"No i'm just tired. See you at dinner."said Demetra running up to her room in Gryffindor Tower. She looked around for some parchment and a quill. SHe found one and sat down on her bed. She began to write a letter to the dark lord.  
  
Master,  
  
I think I have a idea. What if I could bring Harry Potter to you. I'm so close to him at all times. I could set up a portkey for you and he would be yours again. Once Harry is gone they might suspect me, but I could go back to you when I bring Harry Potter to you. Owl me back if you like the idea. Love Always,  
  
Demetra Snape  
  
Demetra couldn't belive that she hadn't thought of this before. It was so simple. She could just get Harry to touch a portkey and they would both go to the dark lord and he could kill Harry and then it would be done. Of course Dumbledore and Snape would suspect her, but so what. She would be gone by then. Then she began to think about Ron and her heart sank. She would have to leave Ron. SHe knew at one time she was going to have to choose between Ron and Voldemort. SHe would either tell Ron the truth with the risk that he might not want her and that Voldemort might kill, but then she could just take Harry to Voldemort and serve him forever and Ron would hate her forever. She couldn't send this letter to Voldemort. Not now. Maybe later. Demetra crumbled up the letter and threw it towards the trash bin, but she missed. Demetra wasn't paying attention though. SHe began to write something else. It was a poem to Ron. She sometimes wrote poetry ,but not often.   
  
Cold  
  
You think i'm sweet and kind  
  
but really your just blind  
  
inside i'm ruthless  
  
I'm filled with emptiness  
  
I don't have one good part  
  
in this thing called a heart  
  
I think about myself  
  
rather than anyone else  
  
It's all about me  
  
that's all it will ever be  
  
I have cold eyes  
  
that are filled with lies  
  
You may think I'm bold  
  
but inside I'm just cold.  
  
Demetra started crying after reading her poem. Everything she wrote was true. She just thought about herself. SHe was a horrible person. Everyone thought she was this great person, but inside she was evil and she knew it. Her love for Ron had changed her a little, but it wouldn't stop her from thinking about herself. She had thought of taking Harry to Voldemort so she would be VOldemort's favorite servant. She would be the one that brought Harry to Voldemort finally after so many deatheaters before her had tried the same thing and failed. A grin spread across her face. Evil began to speard inside her again. She had to give Harry to Voldemort. If she did ever deatheater would envy her. Demetra Snape, the one they all called a foolish little girl. They all knew Voldemort liked Demetra the best out of all his other deatheaters. That's why he took so much mercy on her if she failed a misson while the others would be tortured.  
  
Demetra was about to get up and dig the letter out of the trash to send to Voldemort when someone opened the door. Demetra looked up and saw Hermione come in and dump all of her books on her bed. SHe turned around and barley noticed Demetra.  
  
"Oh hey Demetra. What are you doing in here?"she asked.  
  
"I was just resting. I've been feeling a little tired lately."repiled Demetra.  
  
"Yeah i know what you mean. 6th year is so hard, but 7th year will be way harder so I better not complain."explained Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, whoa I'm hungry. No wonder it's time for dinner. I told Ron I would meet him there. I'll see you later, Hermione."Demetra said grabbing her cloak and putting it on.  
  
"Ok. I'll meet you guys down there. I've just got to sort out all my books. I did just throw them all on my bed."said Hermione.  
  
"Alright. See you later."said Demetra running downstairs and then walking down to the Great Hall. When she got their she saw Harry and Ron already sitting down next to Ginny and Neville. She sat next to Ron. He kissed her on the cheek. Demetra smiled.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"Asked Ron.  
  
"A little."repiled Demetra as Ron put his arm around her. Dinner was served and everyone began to eat. Harry and Ron began a deep discussion about Quidditch and Ginny and Neville were talking about Neville's grandma. Demetra was just listening in on both of the conversations. Then she felt eyes upon her. She looked away from Ron and saw Draco smiling at Her. Demetra looked around and she made sure no one was looking at her, but everyone else was busy with someone else. So she smiled back at Draco. Then Draco grabbed his spoon and tried balancing it on his nose. Demetra laughed out loud as it fell from his nose.  
  
"What's funny?"asked Ron turning towards Demetra.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just so funny how you and Harry can get into these deep discussions about Quidditch."explained Demetra.  
  
"Really? I never noticed."said Ron.  
  
"Must be a boy thing."said Demetra grinning.  
  
"Yeah maybe."Ron said as HArry began the conversation again. Demetra looked back at Draco who was now talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Demetra rolled her eyes. Hermione came into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry. Demetra smiled at her and HErmione tried smiling back, but for some reasons he couldn't. SHe just looked down at her plate. Demetra wondered what that was about.  
  
"Ron, I'm gonna go say hi to my dad."said Demetra getting up.  
  
"ok."said ROn smiling. Demetra walked up to the teacher's table.  
  
"Hi, dad."she said.  
  
"Hello, Demetra."said Snape.  
  
"How was your day?"asked Demetra.  
  
"As good as it will ever be. Yours?"repiled Snape.  
  
"OK. I suspose."said Demetra. Snape was about to speak when Professor McGonagall interruppted him.  
  
"Severus, may I have a word?"she asked.  
  
"Yes. Demetra, I have to go speak to her."said Snape  
  
"I understand. Bye."said Demetra walking back towards the Gryffindor table. Just as she got there everyone was already getting up to go back to their common room. She went towards Ron and he grabbed her hand. THey all walked up to the common room together.   
  
"Well goodnight."said Ron.  
  
"Goodnight."said Demetra kissing Ron. Then she went upstairs to her room. She changed into her pajamas and then she went and layed on her bed. Hermione came inside the room. Again she didn't say anything to Demetra. She didn't even see her. "Hey Hermione."said Demetra.  
  
"Demetra, we need to talk."said Hermione.  
  
"About what?"asked Demetra clueless.  
  
"This."repiled Hermione pulling something out of her robes. Demetra didn't know what it was at first, but she remembered what that was. She gasped.  
  
Author's note: So yeah that's it. Let me know what you think! SO please Review! I wonder what Hermione has!lol It's something very important! This is where the story kinda gets going now. Hermione knows something now. You just have to leave me lots of reviews and i'll write the next chapter!lol Yeah well i'm really sick right now and I got out of bed just to write this for you guys! So be thankful! lol Well g2g now bye. Luv ya all! Ruby 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: Here here I am again. Thanks for all your reviews and for those of you who asked I'm doing much better. By the way that poem in the last chapter I wrote it. I just got done with my daily work-out so I'm all sweaty. Yuck I know! Ok you finally find out what Hermione had found. Most of you were right about it. I should have hidden it better. Oh well. Let me start then!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Demetra closely looked at the piece of parchment in Hermione's hands.She couldn't belive that Hermione had it and know she knew exactly what was inside it. Demetra was surpirsed that Hermione hadn't told Harry or Ron yet or did she. 'that's why Hermione looked at me funny earlier! She had found the letter when she was organizing her books. Damn her for being so neat!'thought Demetra. She looked back up at Hermione. Hermione looked like she wanted to kill Demetra.  
  
"Well, Demetra, what do you have to say for yourself"asked Hermione.  
  
"I can explain..."start Demetra.  
  
"How can you explain trying to kill Harry? And Ron, what about Ron?"shouted Hermione glaring at Demetra.  
  
"Hermione, you have to listen to me."continued Demetra.  
  
"I really don't think I should. I think I should go down to Harry and Ron right now and tell them the truth about you!"Hermione said.  
  
"But you don't know the truth!"pleaded Demetra.  
  
"Then why don't you tell me. Tell me the truth about everything in this letter, about you, and why you really came to Hogwarts."said Hermione. SHe was so mad. Demetra could tell. Demetra knew that she was going to have to tell Hermione everything about herself and why she really came to Hogwarts. Of course Hermione would go and tell Ron so everything is now ruined. Demetra would either go to Azkaban or Voldemort would kill her for failing her mission. Either way Demetra would be punished and end up alone.  
  
"Ok. I'll tell you everything. Everything about me and why I came here."said Demetra sitting down on her bed. Hermione just stood still glaring at Demetra. She was waiting for Demetra to begin her tale and when she didn't she got mad.  
  
"Well spit it out already." She shouted.  
  
"Alright. Well if you didn't already guess. I'm a deatheater. I work for Voldemort. Voldemort sent me here to Hogwarts to get Ron Weasley to fall in love with me. Then I was suspose to spy on Ron, Harry, and you. I was to collect information about Dumbledore's order and report everything back to Voldemort. I was his spy inside of Hogwarts."explained Demetra emotionless.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Ron. You don't really love him. Yet he loves you so much. Your just messing with his head. How could you do this to him? "asked Hermione who was hurting for Ron.  
  
"Hermione. I do love Ron. I wasn't suspose to actually fall in love with him, but I did. There's a flaw in this perfect plan Voldemort had. Nobody was suspose to get hurt. After this year was done I was supose to just return to Voldemort and then my mission would be over. Me and Ron would have been done and that would have been that, but I fell in love and now me and Ron will both be hurt in the end."repiled Demetra a tear escaping her eye.  
  
"Right. Nobody was suspose to get hurt. How can you say that? If you made Ron fall in love with you don't you think he would have been hurt once you left at the end of the year? And what about this letter to Voldemort? Your saying you want to give Harry to Voldemort so he could kill him. Were you planning on taking Harry away when Dumbledore is so close by? You would have never have been able to get away with that. "said Hermione who was sick by what she had heard from Demetra.  
  
"Hermione, it wasn't the plan in the beginning to take Harry to Voldemort. I just thought it might have been easier for Voldemort, for everyone."said Demetra.  
  
"How could have that been easier for everyone?"asked Hermione her face red from her anger.  
  
"Because then Harry and Voldemort would finally go againist fight againist each other and one of them would kill the other. Then it would all be over. Harry would have defeated Voldemort or Voldemort would have defeated Harry. Don't you think it would have been easier for it to just all be over with?"Demetra explained.  
  
"No. It wouldn't have been easier. You take destiny into your own hands. It has to happen on it's own." said Hermione.  
  
"My father was right. you are one of the smartest girls at Hogwarts."said Demetra.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did Professor Snape know about you being a deatheater?"Asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course he knew. He is the reason I am one."repiled Demetra.  
  
"I don't belive this and Dumbledore trusted him!"said a shocked Hermione.  
  
"Dumbledore knew too. Listen my father was a deatheater so when he had to go back to Voldemort for Dumbledore, the dark lord wanted to know if my father was really loyal to him. So my father had to give me to Voldemort and then I became a deatheater. I was fourteen. Since then I was trained and for the last two years I was have working for Voldemort. I've been all around the world doing things for Voldemort."explained Demetra.  
  
"Dumbledore knew too and he still let you come to Hogwarts. Unless... are you a spy for Dumbledore too? Like you father is?"asked Hermione trying to work everything out in that brain of hers.  
  
"No, I'm not. I work only for Voldemort. No one else."repiled Demetra.  
  
"I don't belive this. What about Draco Malfoy? WHat is the deal between him and you?"asked Hermione. Demetra was beginning to get tired of all of Hermione's questions.  
  
"Well, I dated him before I came to Hogwarts. We were best friends. We were also in love and when I came to Hogwarts we still loved each other and we still began to see each other. Why do you think Draco was so jealous? ANyways my relationship with Draco has always been weird. One mintue I would love him and the next I wouldn't want anything to do with him. I felt that Draco didn't treat me well and my feeling were confirmed when I came to Hogwarts. I felt what real love was like with Ron. Ron also showed me how I was really suspose ot be treated. Not the way Draco treated me. Well now I guess I love Draco because he seemed to be changing a bit, but I still love Ron more."finished Demetra letting out all her feeling about Draco. SHe was happy to do so too. She was finally able to let someone know exactly how she was feeling towards Draco.  
  
"So this whole time you've been cheating on Ron! You don't deserve him!"shouted Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! Quiet!" said Demetra putting her hand over Hermione's mouth to try and shut her up! Hermione quickly broke away from Demetra's hand.  
  
"Don't touch me! Deatheater! I'm going to tell Harry and Ron everything!"shouted Hermione heading towards the door.  
  
"No Hermione you can't do that!"said Demetra.  
  
"And who is going to stop me?"asked Hermione turning around and glaring at Demetra before going to open the door again.  
  
"I am. I didn't want to have to do this, but since you aren't gonna listen me and keep your mouth shut."Demetra said pulling out her wand. Hermione turned back around facing Demetra."Imperio!"Demetra shouted pointing her wand at Hermione. Hermione stood still for a moment and then she went and sat down on her bed."Good girl, Ms. Granger."Demetra said pulling down her wand. Demetra had just performed the Imperius Curse on Hermione. Now Demetra would be able to control Hermione and make sure she didn't tell Harry,Ron, or anyone else what she was up to. "Not Hermione, you are to change into your pajamas, and go to sleep. Then when you make up the next morning I want you to get ready the way you normally do and then go meet Harry, Ron, and me for breakfest in the Great Hall. Make sure to do all your homework and visit the library a lot as well. Don't miss any classes either. you are to be as normal as possible. Not that you have a choice, but just don't try and fight this. Good now goodnight."said Demetra as Hermione got into her bed and she fell asleep under the Imperius Curse. Demetra got up and grabbed the letter that Hermione still had in her hand. "We won't be needing this anymore."Demetra said saying some well chosen words and the letter slowly began to burn. "Now Ms.Granger will have no proof even if she does manage to fight off the Imperius Curse. Then Demetra went downstairs and she saw Ron and Harry playing a game of chess.  
  
"Hey Ron! Hey Harry!"she said walking over to them.  
  
"Hey Demetra."said Ron and Harry at the same time." Ha! Checkmate!"Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Oh alright you win! I'm gonna head to bed now. Goodnight you guys."said Harry walking up the stairs towards the boys dormitory.  
  
"So wanna play a game of chess?"asked Ron.  
  
"No."said Demetra shaking her head."I wanna do this."She continued, kissing Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I like you idea much better."said Ron as he kissed Demetra back. They kissed for a while and Demetra pulled away.  
  
"I love you."she said.  
  
"I love you, too."Ron said kissing her sweetly on the lips.  
  
"Ron, as much as I would love to stay here and kiss you all night. I do have classes tomorrow. So I must get my beauty sleep."said Demetra grinning.  
  
"I know."said Ron getting up and he walked Demetra to the top of the stairs and they stopped in front of the girls dormitory."goodnight."said Ron kissing Demetra.  
  
"Goodnight."said Demetra breaking away from the kiss and walking into the girls dormitory.  
  
Author's note:Yeah so that's it. Let me know what you think. I want lots od reviews cause I only got two on the last chapter so i'm really hurt right now. Well everyone please pray that my mom gets this house here in the city I live in cause I don't wanna move. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and write the next chapter before I start school in 12 days. WHat a bummer that is. I don't wanna go back to school. I loved summer vacation. Sure I said it was boring all summer, but really it wasn't. I liked being able to relax. Well I'm just rambling on again so bye! Ruby 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Author's note: Hey everyone!Thanks for all your great reviews! I'm listening to the POA soundtrack and I must say it really inspires me to write. lol I just play the same two songs over and over again and they really get me in the mood to write. Ok this chapter is going to be very important to the plot! lol I think. SO yeah enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry potter.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Demetra got up the next morning and she saw that Hermione was getting ready. She was acting normal just like Demetra told her too. Not that she had any choice Demetra's imperius curse had full control over Hermione. Demetra got ready too and then she walked down to the common room by herself. Then five mintues later while Demetra was talking to Ron, Hermione came downstairs. She greeted everyone like she was suspose to and then they all went down to breakfest. Hermione ate her breakfest and then she went to the library.  
  
"Did Hermione seem a little bit odd to you?"asked Ron.  
  
"No, she seemed normal to me."repiled Demetra.  
  
"Yeah I guess."Ron said going back to eating his breakfest. After breakfest they all went to potions. Demetra listened to her father lecture the class about their NEWTS next year. Then he showed them the directions to the potion they were suspose to make on the blackboard. Demetra made her potion and it turned out the way it was suspose to. However Hermione had a few issues with her potion and Demetra knew that Hermione was trying to draw attention to herself. She was fighting the imperius curse. Everyone's eyes were on Hermione after Snape yelled at her for ruining her potion. So Demetra took this chance to make the imperius curse stronger. Hermione got this weird look on her face, but then she just nodded to Professor Snape and she started making her potion again.'good.'thought Demetra. She put in potion in a flask and gave it to her father.  
  
"Demetra, I need to speak to you after class." he said. Demetra nodded. So after class after everyone had gone Demetra went to speak to her father in his office. He was already sitting at is desk waiting for her. He motioned for her to sit down in front of his desk. Demetra sat down.  
  
"Father, what did you need to speak to me about?"asked Demetra.  
  
"Is there something going on with you? You looked distracted this morning at breakfest and all through class you seemed even more distracted."repiled Severus.  
  
"Well there is something going on. Father, I was foolish and I wrote a letter to the dark lord, and Hermione found the letter. I didn't get rid of it properly. Well anyways she found out everything about me and she was ready to go down to tell Ron and Harry about me so I had no choice,but to do something really horrible to her."explained Demetra.  
  
"And what exactly did you do to Ms. Granger?"asked Severus.  
  
"I performed the imperius curse on her."repiled Demetra looking down at her feet. She knew her father was good so when she did something wrong she felt ashamed of herself and she couldn't look him in the eyes.  
  
"Demetra, are you serius? I don't belive this! What if she fights it? She will tell everyone about you and you could be expelled or worst in Azkaban!"shouted Severus.  
  
"I know! SHe was fighting it today in your class. Do you honestly think she would mess up her potion like that? SHe was trying to get people to notice that she wasn't alright. So I had to make the Imperius curse stronger."cried Demetra.  
  
"Calm down. I see. No one saw you perform the curse, right?"asked Snape.  
  
"No, they were all paying attention to Hermione."repiled Demetra.  
  
"Thank goodness."sighed Snape. Demetra nodded."Well i'll try and keep an eye out for Hermione. You should also watch her like a hawk! If she fights it and reveals you to everyone you are in major trouble. You should go to your next class now. Be careful about Hermione."said Snape hugging his daughter. Demetra nodded again and then she left to transfiguration. She knew her father was right. She was going to have to watch Hermione at all times. If she didn't she would risk the chance of Hermione fighting the curse and her telling everyone about Demetra.  
  
It had now been two weeks since Demetra had performed the curse on Hermione and Demetra spent all of her time watching Hermione. Hermione would try and fight the curse everyone once in a while, but Demetra would just make it stronger everytime she did. Neither Ron or Harry seemed to notice that anything was wrong with their dear Hermione. Harry did comment on the fact that Hermione was spending more time in the library, but Demetra just said that Hermione was just trying to study hard because of the NEWTS next year. Harry and Ron of course belived Demetra because that was typical Hermione.  
  
That night Harry and Ron went to Quidditch practice so Demetra took this time to keep a closer eye on Hermione in the library. Hermione and Demetra both sat at the same table so it would look like they were just studing. Demetra decided to get up and get a couple more books. She was looking though the shelves when someone grabbed her hand. It was Draco. He put his hand over Demetra's mouth and then he lead her to an empty classroom.  
  
"hi!"he said kissing Demetra. Demetra pulled away from him.  
  
"Hi. Listen Draco, i've got to get back to Hermione."said Demetra going towards the door.  
  
"Not so fast."Draco said grabbing Demetra's hand."Why do you have to get back to Hermione? What has Weasley gotten Hermione to babysit you now?"asked Draco.  
  
"Not exactly. I'm kinda the one babysitting Hermione."repiled Demetra.  
  
"What? Why?"asked Draco.  
  
"She knews about everything. I have the imperius curse on her right now. So I need to make sure she doesn't fight it."repiled Demetra.  
  
"Oh I see. Well then I guess you should get back to her. Bye then. I love you."said Draco.  
  
"Bye!"said Demetra leaving the classroom and heading back towards the Library. She went back to the table Hermione and her were sitting at. Demetra saw all of the books that they were reading, but she didn't see the most important thing. Hermione was gone. 'oh no! Where is she? SHe couldn't have possibly have fought it.' thought Demetra. Demetra walked over to Madame Pince. She asked if she had seen Hermione. Madame Pince shook her head saying no. Demetra then ran out on to the Quidditch field and she saw that Harry and Ron were both done with Quidditch practice. Demetra ran back up to the castle and into Gryffindor Tower. She didn't see Harry, Ron, or Hermione up there. Demetra was beginning to think of places to look for them. She needed to find them. 'Damn Draco!'thought Demetra.'I'll go find my father! He might be able to help me find them before it's too late.' SO Demetra went down to the dungeons to find her father. Snape was in his office.  
  
"Father! Draco, distracted me and now I don't have a clue where Hermione is. I can't find Harry or Ron either!"explained Demetra looking straight at her father. SHe didn't pay any attention to anything else that was going on in the room. Snape just looked at Demetra like she had just done something really stupid.  
  
"Demetra, Draco was bugging you again."said a voice from the back of Demetra. Demetra turned around and she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting behind her. Her face turned white.  
  
"No, not really he was just saying hi and well I said I had to go. Then I went to find Hermione she wasn't in the library. So I just thought it was odd that she left without telling me."explained Demetra.  
  
"oh. Yeah and I couldn't find you guys so I got worried. SO what are you all doing in here?"asked Demetra.  
  
"Well, Hermione said she needed to speak to Professor Snape and she said she wanted us to come with her."repiled Ron. Demetra knew what Hermione was doing now. She has fought the curse and now she was going to tell them everything. Demetra need to make the curse stronger, but everyone was looking at her.  
  
"Hermione, may I speak to you outside?"asked Demetra.  
  
"No! You can't!"repiled Hermione.  
  
"Hermione."said Ron.  
  
"What's going on between you guys?"asked Harry.  
  
"I'll tell you exactly what's going on. I'll tell you everything about Demetra Snape."repiled Hermione grinning.  
  
"Hermione, what do you mean?"asked Demetra pretending to be clueless.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean."repiled Hermione.  
  
"Well we don't! SO tell us what you are talking about!"ordered Ron.  
  
"Demetra Snape, isn't who you think she is. SHe's somebody we don't know."started Hermione. Demetra gave Hermione a warning look. Hermione just smiled. She was obviously feeling great hate for Demetra. Harry and Ron were looking at Hermione like they had never seen her like this before. Demetra looked at her father for some help, but he simply shook his head. Snape couldn't do anything for his daughter right now. So he just sat there. "Ron, did you know that Draco and Demetra were once in love?"Ron nodded."Did you know that they are still in love?"Ron just looked at Demetra asking her if this was true. Demetra shook her head. "Yes, they are still very much in love. Harry, did Demetra ever seem suspicious to you?"Harry didn't do anything. He was just thinking."Well, she did to me and my suspicions were comfirmed when I found a letter that she had written to someone we have been trying to fight since we were eleven."explained Hermione.  
  
"What?"asked Ron. Demetra was standing by the fireplace and Harry was standing on one side of her while Ron was standing on the other side.  
  
"Yes, Ron. Demetra is working for Voldemort! SHe's a deatheater. She only came to Hogwarts so she could spy on us. Her mission was to make you fall in love with her so she could get closer to Harry and spy on us. That first day on the train, she didn't just happen to walk into our compartment. She was looking for us."said Hermione.  
  
"How do you know this?"asked Ron who was having a hard time beliving that his Demetra was this person Hermione was talking about.  
  
"I told you. I found a letter that she wrote to Voldemort. She said that she had an idea. She wanted to take Harry to Voldemort."repiled Hermione.  
  
"Demetra is this true?"asked Ron. Demetra had tears in her eyes. Then she nodded.  
  
"Every bit of it."she said.  
  
"WHat? How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me."shouted Ron.  
  
"I do! I'm sorry ROn. I wasn't suspose to fall in love with you!"said Demetra.  
  
"I don't belive this."said Ron. He was so angry. Harry just looked at Demetra shocked.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry you guys, but I had to do it and now I have to do this."said Demetra. There was a fast of sliver and there was a loud bang. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Snape were all laying on the floor. "Sorry dad, but I need to take Harry and I know you would ahve stopped me."said Demetra. SHe grabbed Harry and she draged him with her into the fireplace. Demetra grabbed some floo powder. "Malfoy Manor."she shouted throwing the powder in the fireplace and with that she was gone.  
  
Author's note: Did you guys think I went to fast with that? Let me know what you think. Please review! lol Well Now they all know about Demetra. That's sad huh? Yeah well I'll try and update fast! Ok Luv ya! Ruby! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Author's note:So I have finally decided to update! YAY! lol Well I start school in one day. That's a bummer so I probabyl won't be able to update the way I've been updating all summer. I'm starting 10th grade and I heard there's a lot more homework then there was in 9th grade! That's an even bigger bummer!Well thanks for all your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own harry potter.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Demetra and Harry ended up in the living room of Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy was sitting down on a chair while Narcissa Malfoy sat in another chair. They looked at Demetra and Harry utterly clueless and completly shocked. Then Lucius grinned an evil grin. Narcissa just looked at her husband and then back to Demetra and Harry. Demetra was wondering if either of them were going to say anything or at least help her up.  
  
"Demetra, what is going on here?"asked Lucius finally.  
  
"Well, Harry Potter's friend Hermione Granger found out about me. So I stunned them all and pulled Harry along with me when I came through the fireplace. "explained Demetra.  
  
"Hermione Granger? The mudblood, Draco is always complaining about?"asked Narcissa.  
  
"That's the one."repiled Demetra.  
  
"I'd better go inform the Dark Lord."said Lucius.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you don't think the Dark lord will be angry at me because the mudblood found out about me, do you?"asked Demetra.  
  
"He might've been, but I think you have more then made for up it. You've brought him the one wizard he has been wanting for more then sixteen years."repiled Lucius. Demetra nodded. Then Lucius disappearated. Lucius was right. Who cares if Hermione knew about Demetra. Demetra was able to bring Harry Potter to him. Sure that wasn't the plan in the beginning, but this seemed much easier. Then Demetra remembered Harry should be waking up soon. So She pulled him over to the chair Lucius was sitting on and she put a binding charm on him so he was tied up. Good thing she did that too because I few seconds later Harry Potter woke up.  
  
He looked around first. He didn't have a clue where he was. The last thing he remembered was Demetra telling them that she had to do what she had to do and then his mind went blank. Harry was sure Demetra has stunned him or something. He looked around again and then he saw Demetra and Narcissa. Harry relized he must be at the Malfoy Manor. Harry was about to get up and try and fight Demetra and Narcissa, but then he saw that he was tied up. There was nothing he could do to try and free himself. Harry wondered if Voldemort was here somewhere. 'Why else would Demetra have come here of all places. Oh right, Draco.'thought Harry, but Draco was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Lucius. This made Harry think that something bad was about to happen.  
  
"Demetra, excellant job. I never thought you would be the one to finally bring Harry Potter to the Dark Lord." said Narcissa seeing that Harry was awake. Demetra didn't wanna seem completly evil in front of Harry, but then she would appear odd to Narcissa.  
  
"Thank you. It was quite simple."said Demetra grinning.  
  
"Demetra! I can't belive this! I didn't belive this when Hermione said so earlier, but now I see that it is true. How could you do that to me and to Ron!"shouted Harry. Narcissa laughed.  
  
"She does care about you or your friend Weasley."she said.  
  
"Thank you, Narcissa, but I can speak for myself."said Demetra. She hated it when Narcissa tried and speak for her. "She is right though, Potter. I don't care."  
  
"Yes, you do! You really love Ron! Everyone can tell!"said Harry.  
  
"Potter, does it really look like I love Ron? Cause I don't think it does."said Demetra laughing. Harry didn't like the way she laughed now. She reminded him of someone else's laugh, Voldemort's laugh.  
  
"Yes, it does! If you say you don't then you must be a really good actress."repiled Harry.  
  
"Exactly, Potter! I'm a really good actress."said Demetra grinning.  
  
"Potter, yoyu should hold your tongue. The Dark Lord will be coming soon. "said Narcissa smriking.  
  
"Well you know what! Hermione, Ron, and Snape have probably woken up by now. They should be coming here any moment now with Dumbledore."said Harry. He was quite right. Dumbledore and the others were sure to be looking for Harry and Demetra right now. If they were smart enough to look for them at Malfoy Manor then they would be able to get there easly through the floo Network.  
  
"Narcissa, is there anyway to block anyone from coming through the fireplace?"asked Demetra.  
  
"Umm... yes. We can take our fireplace off the floo Network anytime we would like."repiled Narcissa.  
  
"Well, do it."ordered Demetra. Narcissa jumped at Demetra's order. She couldn't help, but be afraid of Demetra sometimes. Sure she was only a sixteen year old girl, but she was also one of Voldemort's favorite deatheaters. If she was to get Demetra mad and Voldemort knew about it then she would be punished by Voldemort or Lucius. Yes, even Lucius. Lucius had a liking for Demetra that he couldn't even explain. Narcissa and Draco were sometimes very jealous of that. "There. All done."said Narcissa as she closed the floo Network.  
  
"Good! Now Potter! Even if Dumbledore was looking for you. He wouldn't be able to use the floo Network."said Demetra.  
  
"Yeah, well Dumbledore has his ways."said Harry.  
  
"As do I."said a voice from the Hallway. Everyone looked towards the Hallway and they saw Voldemort walking into the living room. Demetra and Narcissa bowed to Voldemort." Get up."he said.  
  
"Yes, Master."said Demetra.  
  
"Narcissa, leave us."said Voldemort. She nodded and left. "Now Demetra, tell exactly how they all found out about you."ordered Voldemort inoring Harry at the moment. Harry didn't say anything he wanted to know everything about Demetra and how she was with Voldemort.  
  
"Master, well I had written you a letter explaining to you a plan I had that talked about me giving Harry potter to you. Then I decided that maybe you had already thought of that, but you thought this way would be easier for whatever you had planned. So I threw the letter away in the trash bin or at least I thought I did. Later on the mudblood, Hermione Granger tells me she knows all about me so i had no choice, but to put the imperius curse on her. It worked for a couple of weeks, but then she fought it when Draco Malfoy distracted me. Then she went and told Potter and Weasley so I had no choice, but to come here. I decided bring Potter would be best because if I didn't then all I had did for you would have been a waste of time."explained Demetra.  
  
"I see. Well you should have never have written me that letter. DId you not think that I hadn't already thought of that. I needed you to do what you were ordered to do. You were not only suspose to find information about the order and Harry, but you were suspose to make Weasley love you so much that he would give his life for you. Then when the time came he would choose to save you instead of Potter."said Voldemort.  
  
"I'm sorry, master. That I ruined your plan." apoligized Demetra.  
  
"Indeed you should be! For that you will be punished! Just like I said you would be if you failed me!"shouted Voldemort pulling out his wand. Demetra was terrorfied.  
  
"Master, WHat are you going to do?"she asked backing away from Voldemort.  
  
"Something I thought I would never need to do to my favorite deatheater."repiled Voldemort. He pointed his wand at Demetra and shouted "Crucio!!"He shouted. Demetra screamed in pain. Voldemort was performing the Cruciatus Curse on Demetra. It was one of the most painful feeling she had ever felt. Voldemort kept the curse on her for more then a minute before he lifted the curse.  
  
Harry felt kinda bad for Demetra at that moment. Sure she had given his to Voldemort and sure she totally used Ron and she performed the Imperius Curse on Hermione, but he couldn't help, but pity this poor little girl. Harry was sure Demetra didn't want to be a deatheater by choice. She was probably forced into being a deatheater because of Snape. Harry knew that Demetra was a good person and he knew that inside she truely did love Ron. He didn't buy all this stuff she is saying about not really loving Ron.  
  
"Now my child. Have you learned your lesson?"asked Voldemort. Demetra nodded."What was that I couldn't hear you and look at me when you speak to me!"shouted Voldemort. Demetra looked up at Voldemort. Harry saw that she had tears in her eyes. Probably from the pain, Harry figured.  
  
"Yes, Master."repiled Demetra looking into Voldemort's red eyes.  
  
"Good, now let's see the gift you have brought me."said Voldemort looking at Harry."Harry Potter, we meet again. How long has it been this time? Oh right only a year. We seem to be having a yearly meeting. Well that will change this year. I'm afraid we won't be seeing each other next year for you shall be dead."said Voldemort grinning.  
  
"No! More like the other way around!"shouted Harry.  
  
"Oh is little baby potter trying to be brave? You better be careful. There isn't a Dumbledore to save you this year."said Voldemort.  
  
"I don't need him to fight you!"said Harry.  
  
"Right well I guess I better get on with killing you then. There's nothing you could do seen your all tied up."said Voldemort now pointing his wand at Harry."Avada Ke..."He started.  
  
"Harry!"shouted a voice from behind Voldemort. Voldemort turned around and was surprised to see who it was.  
  
Author's note:HA! I left you guys with a cliffe hanger! YEAH! CAn you guess who it is? Well everyone I hoped you liked this chapter! PLease leave reviews!! I love reviews! I don't know when I'll update again because as I said before I start school on monday. Well I'm gonna get now cause it's 11:32pm and I got church tomorrow! Bye! Ruby! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Author's note:Well I got through my first week of high school! Aren't you proud of me? lol probably not. I'm gonna try and write as much as I can, but I haven't cleaned my room so my mom might make me turn off the computer before I'm done with this chapter. Well you guys all thought you knew who shouted Harry in the last chapter and I'm sorry to say that you were all wrong! Don't worry I'll tell you who it is very soon. Ok now back to chapter 18! Woot! Oh and I'm so tired of writing I don't own Harry Potter. So for now on it's gonna be in chapter one! So go look there!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"Harry! Demetra!" Shouted the voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'd like to know the same thing."said Harry.  
  
"Well, Hermione escaped. I had to go somewhere."repiled Demetra.  
  
"Draco! Please leave us! Demetra isn't done being punished."ordered Voldemort.  
  
"Punished! Why are you punishing her?"asked Draco.  
  
"Because she failed me and that's all you need to know! So please leave us!"said Voldemort again.  
  
"Master, she brought you Harry Potter. Isn't that enough? Your not going to kill her are you?"asked Draco not leaving.  
  
"That is enough, Draco! I'm not considering killing her, yet. I need to see if she really was working for me or if she just fell in love and betrayed me."repiled Voldemort.  
  
"Master, She did not fall in love. Demetra loves me and I love her. We plan on getting married after we are done with Hogwarts."corrected Draco.  
  
"Draco, as I said that is enough from you! BE gone!"shouted Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, master. Please forgive me."said Draco leaving the room, but he didn't really leave. Draco left the room, but then he hid behind the currents in the hall listening to everything that was going to happen next.  
  
"Now, Demetra, I know that you betrayed me. You fell in love with the boy, didn't you? Don't lie. I know when you lie. I may spere your life if you tell me the truth."said Voldemort. Demetra nodded. "I thought so. Well now. I won't kill you under one condition. When potter's friends and Dumbledore arrives you will tell the boy that you never loved him. Let him done horribly. Infact I think we should get Draco back down here. You'll kiss Draco in front of him. Wouldn't that hurt him horribly. I love to see people in pain."explained Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, master. How do you know that Dumbledore and the others will find us?"asked Demetra.  
  
"Because their right outside. I can sense Dumbledore."repiled Voldemort.  
  
"Dumbledore! RON! HERMIONE!"Shouted Harry trying to get their attention.  
  
"Quiet boy!"shouted Voldemort. Dumbledore and the others obvivious heard Harry and they blasted the Malfoy Manor door open. In the opening Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, and Hermione all stood there.  
  
"Harry!"shouted Hermione.  
  
"Demetra."whispered Ron looking at the girl he thought he once loved. Demetra looked at him tears wanting to brust out of her eyes, but she kept them in. She had to tell Ron what Voldemort told her to say. There was no way around it. If she didn't follow Voldemort's plan she would die and even if she didn't Ron would never love or trust her again.  
  
"Why look. Our guest of honor finally have arrived. Dumbledore, So good to see you. Serverus, I do hope your here to help your little girl because if you've come to help Dumbledore then I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."said Voldemort grinning. Then his red eyes moved from Snape to Hermione. He knew Hermione was a muggle-born so he didn't adknowlege her presence.Then he looked at Ron."Mr.Weasley. My Demetra has something to say to you. See she never did love you. It was all a lie. SHe was working for me. Infact she is actually in love with Draco Malfoy. Is there anything you would like to say to Demetra?"asked Voldemort.  
  
Ron looked at Voldemort with the deepest hate he had ever had for anyone. He hated him for putting Demetra up to this. He hated him for everything he had ever done to Harry and his family. He hated him for everything he had ever done to him. Then he looked at Demetra. When he first saw her when He came into Malfoy Manor she looked at him so sadly and now she looked at him with what looked like hate. Ron still couldn't belive Demetra would ever think or look at him like that. He then relized why Demetra was such a good deatheater. She was a really good actress. There was no doubt about it. She either acted like she was so in love with Ron at one time and then she could look at him with complete hate the next.  
  
"Demetra, you're a really good actress."was all Ron could muster to say.  
  
"Yes,indeed. SHe is."said Voldemort grinning.  
  
"No, I mean. She's a really good actress because she does really love me. You know that. Don't you Demetra. Tell me the truth. You don't have to be afraid. Dumbledore is here. I'm here."corrected Ron.  
  
"Yes, Demetra. Tell him the truth."said Voldemort. "Infact tell us all the truth. Draco come out from behind the currents." Draco walked out. He looked at Demetra like everyone.  
  
"Ron, well...I never loved you. I was just doing what I was supose to do."said Demetra walking over to Draco and grabbing his hand."I'm gonna marry Draco after 7th year."  
  
"Your lying. Don't lie!"whispered Ron. He hated to see Demetra holding Draco's hand saying she was going to marry him.  
  
"Ron, don't. Just let it be."said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Weasel. Just let it be."said Draco feeling like he had just won first prize.  
  
"No!"said Ron.  
  
"Ron! PLease Listen! I don't love you! I never did! PLease just leave me alone!"shouted Demetra desperatly trying to get Ron to just drop the subject so they wouldn't get hurt.  
  
While everyone was paying close attention to Demetra and Ron Dumbledore walked over to Harry. He untied him. Harry got to his feet and pulled his wand out of his robes. He pointed his wand at Voldemort. Voldemort was still paying attention to Demetra and Ron. He loved how Demetra told Ron that they were done and that she never loved him. As he said, he loved to see people in pain.  
  
"Alright Voldemort. It's time for us to finish this forever!"shouted Harry.  
  
"indeed it is."said Voldemort turning to Harry. They began to duel and fight. It was very violent.  
  
"Oh no! Demetra! I gotta go call the other deatheaters and my father!"said Draco running upstairs. Dumbledore and Snape went to try and help Harry even though they knew they couldn't help Harry kill Voldemort. Hermione even went over there to watch in terror. Ron just stood there looking at Demetra.  
  
"Demetra, no one is here, but us now. Tell me the truth. Do you really love me or not?"asked Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron! I do, but we can't be together! Voldemort will kill us!"said Demetra completly in tears.  
  
"I don't care about Voldemort! I need you!! PLease Demetra! We need each other!"pleaded Ron.He was also in tears. Demetra has never seen him cry. SHe knew that they had to be together. They needed each other more then life itself. They didn't care if Voldemort killed them as long as they died together. No one was going to keep them from being together or so they thought.  
  
"ROn,I do need you! I need you more than anything!"said Demetra.  
  
"I love you!"said Ron.  
  
"I love you, too!"said Demetra running into her one true love's arms. She cried in his arms and he cried in hers. They loved each other and they were so happy to be in each other's arms again. holding each other and comforting each other. Demetra kissing Ron like she had never kissed him before. It felt like they had been away from each other for years when really it had only been a couple of hours. After this they could never be away from each other again. If they were one of they would die without each other. Just then Draco came back downstairs with his father. They both had their wands out.  
  
"Demetra, what are you doing?"asked Draco shocked.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry, but I love Ron! I can't marry you."Demetra said.  
  
"NO! I'll kill you Ron! Demetra is mine!"Draco shouted running towards Ron. He pushed Ron on the floor and he start hitting him. Ron began to fight back and he punched Draco in the face. That gave Ron some time to get back on his feet. Draco came running towards Ron again, but Ron was too quick for him. He punched Draco again and Draco fell back.  
  
"Stop it you guys!"shouted Demetra. Draco with his wand out walked towards Ron again.  
  
"I should have done this a long time ago. Goodbye Ron." said Draco grinning and pointing his wand at Ron. Draco shouted,"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"No!"shouted Demetra running towards Ron. Snape saw his daughter running towards Ron and the killing curse.  
  
"Demetra, no! Stop!"he shouted, but he was too late. Demetra ran right in between the killing curse and Ron.  
  
"Demetra!"shouted Ron. The curse hit Demetra right in the chest. She fell right into Ron's arms dead."No Demetra no!"shouted Ron.  
  
"Oh no!"whispered Draco looking at what he had done.  
  
Ron was holding Demetra. He was rocking he like a little baby, crying. "Demetra! Don't leave me! I can't live without you."he said. Snape looked at his daughter shocked. Everyone else in the room just stood there shocked. They couldn't belive what just happened. Demetra Snape was dead.  
  
Author's note: Ok I know you all hate me and you probably hated what just happened, but this is just what I have had planned this whole time. So i'm sorry if you hate me now. Well just so you know this isn't done. There is still going to be 2 more chapters. I think. Ok Please review and tell me what you thought of this. I really need to know. I cried writing this. Demetra is probably one of my favorite characters that I've written.Well thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter. Luv ya all! Ruby! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Author's Note: HEy everyone!!I know I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry! It's just high school has been hectic. I'm pretty sure I'm failing Algebra 2,but good news! I think have A's in all my other classes!! Ok well thanks for all your reviews! I now have 60 reviews and that is amazing cause my other fan fic only had 36 reviews and now I almost have double and that makes me very happy! SO thank you all! Now I know the last chapter was all weird and sad and you all probably want to know what is going to happen next so I'll happily write the next chapter now!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry potter!  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Ron held Demetra's dead body in his arms as he weeped. His one true love was dead. She was really gone. The only girl he had ever really loved killed by the wizard he has hated since he first layed his eyes upon him. Demetra's body lay motionless in Ron's arms. Her face had an expression of utter shock. She knew what was coming at her when she jumped in front of Ron, but she was still shocked that the spell actually hit her. She was still willing to die for the only man she had ever loved.  
  
Severus Snape now stood beside Ron. He too looked down at his daughter's dead body and weeped. His worst nightmare had come true. The only person on the planet he had ever loved besides Demetra's mother was now dead. He had lost her just like he had lost her mother. He had no one to love or live for now.  
  
The duel that was being held before Demetra's death between Harry and Voldemort had paused. Harry looked in bad shape just like Voldemort did. The duel had made them both weak. However, now they both stood still.  
  
Harry looked down at Demetra like everyone else. He watched as his best friend mourned the death of the only girl he ever loved. Harry truely knew how much the two of them loved one another. It was love at first sight, but now it was lost. 'None of this would have happened if it wasn't for Voldemort and Malfoy!'Harry thought angerly.  
  
Now Voldemort looked at Demetra. She was truely his favorite deatheater. If he could love someone, she would be the one person he loved. She was almost like his daughter. He taught her everything she knew. Voldemort was going to kill Draco for being so foolish for using the killing curse on Demetra.  
  
Hermione now regreted telling Harry and Ron about Demetra. She thought that she should have thought of a better and more planned way of revealing Demetra. If she had, Demetra might not be dead right now. Demetra had been a good friend to Hermione. She couldn't stand to see Demetra laying there, skin white as snow. Harry walked over to Hermione and hugged her. She cried in his arms.  
  
Professor Dumbledore now looked at Demetra with sadness in his blue eyes. He cearly remembered meeting Demetra for the first time when she was six. Her mother was still alive then so she was still sweet and innocent. She was the cutest little girl with black hair like her father's and green eyes like her mother's. He remembered the first time he spoke to her.  
  
"Hello Demetra. I'm Albus Dumbledore."he said.  
  
"I know you. Your daddy's boss. Daddy says that you may be the greatest wizard of all time, but your definitely the strangest wizard of all time."Demetra said.  
  
"Demetra, Sush!"said her mother. Dumbledore looked at Snape. Snape gave Demetra a stern look.  
  
"What!? I'm only telling the truth!"Demetra said crossing her arms. Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"Charming child."he said.  
  
"Thank you, Sir!"said Demetra grinning.  
  
"Demetra, I bet you can't wait until you go to Hogwarts."said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh my gosh! No! I can't wait! I'm gonna be the smartest witch at Hogwarts and daddy's gonna be my potions professor and then I'm gonna have lots of friends and we are gonna graduate and be friends forever and then we are gonna get married and then we are gonna live happily ever after!"explained Demetra.  
  
"And then... and then..."mocked Snape. Demetra glared at her dad. Snape laughed and then she laughed with him.  
  
"Well it looks like you've got your whole life planned."said Dumbledore laughing. His memory slowly faded away and he came back to reality. Dumbledore knew Demetra wanted so much in life and now any chance she had to get whated she wanted was taken away from her.  
  
Now the wizard that was responible for Demetra's death stared at her. Draco Malfoy couldn't belive what he had just done. He didn't mean to hurt Demetra. She just got in the way when Draco tried killing Ron. Even though Draco knew he didn't mean to kill Demetra, he couldn't help,but feel guilty. He had just murdered the only girl he had ever loved. She was his everything, but now she is gone and it was all his fault. Draco continued to stare at Demetra shocked. Then he began to cry.  
  
Everyone now looked away from Demetra and at Draco. They had never seen heartless Draco Malfoy crying. Other times they would have luaghed in his face, but not this time because they all knew that they were crying for the same reason. Demetra.  
  
Now Ron was the only still looking at Demetra and when he heard Malfoy crying he looked up at him for the first time. He had the same look on his face the whole time he stared at Draco and then finally he looked back down at Demetra. No one new exactly what Ron was going to do now that he remembered Draco was in the same room as him. They finally all found out when Ron said something to Draco.  
  
"Look at you, crying. You don't even deserve to do that! You know that Demetra can't even do that anymore. She can't cry if she's sad and she can't laugh if she's happy! All of that was taken away from her by you! You deserve to die Malfoy! This is all your fault!"He shouted. He looked back down at Demetra and he touched her face. "You killed Her! You killed Demetra!! I hate you more then anything in this world! Your gonna pay!" Screamed Ron this time. He looked like a child having a fit because he just kept crying, but who could blame?  
  
"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to kill her."cried Draco getting down on his knees to touch Demetra's face, but Ron pushed him away from Demetra.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!"he shouted.  
  
"I have the right to touch her! I loved her just as much as you!"shouted Draco.  
  
"You wouldn't have killed her if you loved her!"said Ron.  
  
"I didn't mean to kill her! I meant to kill you!"Draco said finally touching Demetra's cold white face."I didn't want to kill you, Demetra. I loved you more then anything in the world."he said.  
  
"Leave her alone!"Ron said trying to push Draco away from Demetra again, but this time Draco wouldn't allow Ron to move him.  
  
"Draco, get up."said the voice of Voldemort. When Draco didn't move Voldemort got mad. "Now!"he shouted. Draco finally moved.  
  
"Master, I need to stay with her."said Draco.  
  
"No, we need to go."said Voldemort.  
  
"Where are we going?"asked Draco.  
  
"Draco, you're going to be punished."repiled Voldemort plainly. Draco relized what Voldemort meant. He was going to Kill Draco. Draco's eyes opened wide. He began to shake his head.  
  
"Master, no! Please!"pleaded Draco.  
  
"Don't question me, Draco! Get up and face it like a man!"shouted VOldemort.  
  
"No, TOm! This boy is going to have a trail. He needs to speak in front of the Wizengamot. They will decide his punishment!"said Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore, I will decide the punishment of this boy! Not you! Not the Wizengamot! Me and don't you dare call me Tom again!"said Voldemort.  
  
"He needs to have a fair trial!"said Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, what will happen to Malfoy if he has a trail in front of the Wizengamot?"Asked Harry.  
  
"Oh come Harry! You know what will become of him if he has a trail in front of the whole Wizengamot. He'll get sent to Azkaban for Life for using one of the three unforgivable curses. The worst one actually."repiled Hermione before Dumbledore had a chance.  
  
"He should have the Dementors kiss performed on him! He certianly deserves it."shouted ROn.  
  
"Yes, he most certianly does."spoke Snape for the first time. Everyone looked at him. Everyone was so focused on Ron and Draco that they had all forgotten how hard this must have been on Snape. After all, Demetra was his only daughter and you should never have to see your children die. Your children should bury you, not you bury them.  
  
"Professor SNape, I...I..."said Ron trying to find something to say to Snape, but he couldn't figure out what he should say to a man who just lost his only daughter.  
  
"It's ok, Ron. You don't have to say anything. I know how you feel. Demetra's gone. I don't know what I'm going to do without her."said Snape.  
  
"Me either."said Ron and for the first time Snape and Ron had an actually moment where they bonded in a way. Ron hugged Snape and Snape hugged Ron and it was like a father-son moment.  
  
"Severus, we should get back to Hogwarts. Come on. We'll have a proper burial for Demetra."suggested Dumbledore. Snape nodded.  
  
"Come along Draco."said Voldemort.  
  
"No master."said Draco.  
  
"Draco is coming with us. He needs to ahve a trail."said Dumbledore  
  
"No! He's coming with me."said Voldemort.  
  
"No, master. He is right. I have to pay for what I did to Demetra."said Draco.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Fine! Go! Lucius let's go."said Voldemort.  
  
"I live here master."said Lucius.  
  
"Well I know that! You are going to take me to my new hide out."said Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, master."Lucius said walking away with VOldemort.  
  
"Umm does anyone think that was a bit odd? Voldemort just leaving like that."asked Hermione.  
  
"No, he is mourning the death of Demetra just like everyone else. He truely did feel like Demetra was like his daughter."repiled Dumbledore."Let's go."Dumbledore said walking to the fireplace to go throw the floo network.  
  
"Professor. When are you going to bury Demetra?"asked Ron very slowly. It took him a lot of work just to get those words out cause he was still crying.  
  
"Demetra will have a proper furneral in a couple of days, but she will stay in the Hospital Wing until then."repiled Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, the hospital wing has a place for dead people?"Asked Hermione shocked.  
  
"Yes, but we've only had to use it a couple of times. They just lay there waiting to be buried."repiled Dumbledore.  
  
"Let's just go then."Ron said.  
  
"Ok, Harry and I will carry Demetra throw the floo network. Hermione and Ron you go through first."explained Dumbledore. ROn and Hermione did what he said and they were gone. "Now Severus you go with Mr.Malfoy and keep an eye out for him."continued Dumbledore. Snape followed Dumbledore's order in no condition to argue with him. Then Harry and Dumbledore carried Demetra's body through the fireplace.  
  
Author's note: OK I know that was boring, but they all had to react to her death somehow. Ok so everyone please review! I might be a while before I update again cause I don't know what I'm doing next weekend and I might be packed with homework! I know on the weekend huh!My goodness! lol.Bye! Thanks! Ruby 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Author's note: Hello everyone! I"m finally gonna update! I had planed to make this the last chapter,but than I decided not to. SO this chapter might be a little bit short cause this chapter ends a certain way and I don't wanna start to write something that I think should be in another chapter all in itself. So aren't you happy that I'm not gonna end this story in this chapter? That's gonna be the next chapter! Ok I wanna thank everyone who reads and reviews this story!I love you guys so much and you make me wanna keep writing fan fiction. I wanna thank Cassy cause she always reviews! You rock Cassy! Ok and Allysum(I'm sorry if I didn't spell your name right) thanks so much for always reviewing! Oh and alexx! Thanks for reading! OK and if you read, but don't review please review. I need to know how I'm doing. I need contructive critism. I know I need to improve my spelling, but I don't have a spell check.Sorry!OK Well here's chapter twenty! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:Oh come on! You should knows this by now!

Chapter Twenty

When they got back to Hogwarts, Harry and Dumbledore placed Demetra's body on a bed in a room in the Hospital Wing that the trio has never seen before. They could tell that it was a room that the Hospital Wing rarely used. It was very small and plain. There was only a bed, chair, and a vase to put flowers in.

Ron imediately sat down in the chair. As much as it hurt him to see Demetra's dead body, he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. He sat there for hours just thinking about her until..."Ron."said a cold voice. Ron reconized it as Professor Snape's voice. The man who had caught him and Demetra kissing and having fun all the time. As he remembered those memories a tear strolled down his face.

"Yeah."He repiled, barely able to speak.

"You can't stay here forever. I know it's hard, but you've got to get some sleep and eat something."said Snape.

"Demetra can't eat anymore."Ron said.

"I know."Snape said."Come on, Ron. GO eat, then get some sleep. Demetra will still be here when you get back."

"No,I don't want to!"Ron said.

"Ron! Please! Just go! I need time with Demetra too!"shouted Snape. Ron relized that Snape did indeed need time with his dead daughter. It was only right. He nodded and with all the strength he could muster he got up, looked at Demetra one more time, and he left.

Severus Snape sat down on the chair that Ron has just been sitting in next to Demetra. He stared at his little girl. she grew up so fast. Snape moved his hand onto her face. Her once glowing face now was pale and white. Snape began to speak to his baby girl.

"Demetra, I told you to be careful around that boy. He was bad news. Why didn't you listen?"Snape broke down again. He cried and cried. "Why did you leave me? You were all I had left. You said you'd never leave me!"he said thinking about Demetra at her mother's funeral.

"Daddy, I know we lost mummy, but you'll always have me. I'll always be Daddy's little girl."she said. Snape snaped back into the present. "Why, Demetra?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy."said a soft voice. Severus looked up from his daughter's dead face to a girl standing in front of him. He was shocked. The girl standing in front of him was none other than Demetra. Snape looked back at Demetra and than back at Demetra.

"Demetra!How? What are you doing here?"Snape asked.

"I'm here to help you."she repiled. "Daddy, your going to have to let go. You and Ron. I'm gone for a reason. Something good will become of my death."

"How can that be? We've lost you. What is Ron going to do without you? What am I going to do without you?"asked Snape.

"You'll see. Daddy, you'll be happy again. Belive me."repiled Demetra.

"Demetra, but..."started Snape.

"I must go now. I have to go say goodbye to Ron now before I run out of time."interuppted Demetra.

"How is it possible that your here?"asked Snape before Demetra left.

"Well, I suppose it's because I've still got open relationships that weren't closed before i died. I'm only permitted a certain amount of time to visit the person I had the relationship with and try to close the relationship or at least try and make the person let go of me. I've been sent here to visit you and Ron. Now, daddy, please promise me, you will be strong."explained Demetra.

"I'll try."said Snape.

"Don't try! Please, promise me!"begged Demetra.

"I promise."said Snape looking at his daughter. She stood there wearing a white dress. Her face was glowing again. She walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. I love you, Daddy. I may be gone,but I'll never leave you."she said Then she was gone. Snape was sure he would never speak to her again.

Although Demetra told her father she was going to speak to Ron next she ended up in the room Draco was being held in, which was in Professor Trelawney's office. Draco was sitting down on a chair that he was chained to. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Who's there?"he asked trying to get up.

"Hello Draco."said Demetra.

"Demetra, you're dead! I killed you! What are you doing here?"asked Draco thinking he was going mad.

"I've come to speak to you."repiled Demetra.

"Your going to haunt me forever, aren't you? I'm sorry!"said Draco weeping.

"No Draco. I've come to tell you I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I wish you didn't try to hurt Ron, though. He is a good guy. He would have taken good care of me."repiled Demetra.

"But, I wanted to take care of you!"said Draco.

"Well now I'm gone and none of you can have me! Listen Draco! I don't have much time. I just came to say that you've got to move on. You won't be sent to Azkaban for my death. Your father is going to get you out of it. This will give you the chance to start over. To get away from Voldemort and your father. Be the good man I know you can be!"explained Demetra.

"Ok. Demetra, I love you. I always will."said Draco.

"I know. Goodbye, Draco. You'll always be my best friend."said Demetra walking away in the dark.

"Goodbye."said Draco.

Now Demetra went to visit Ron. He was in his dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. He was alone in the dormitory. He layed on his bed with his eyes closed. He was remembering the day Demetra and him had been on this very bed so passionately kissing each other. He cried as he remembered this for he knew they would never be together like that again. Demetra opened the door to Ron's dormitory sliently. She walked towards Ron and she wiped away the tears that had been on his face. Ron jumped up at her touch. He pulled out his wand not knowing who was there.

"Demetra!"he said.

"Ron, why are you crying?"asked Demetra.

"Cause your dead! Your not supposed to be here! What are you doing here?"asked Ron.

"Sweet Ron. I've come to say goodbye. I've only got a little while longer before I have to leave this world again."said Demetra.

"I don't understand."said Ron.

"I've been allowed to come back for a while to say goodbye to you and my father since I was unable to do so earlier."explained Demetra.

"You jumped in front of me when Draco cast the spell. Why? You could still be alive right now."said Ron.

"I know,but if I wouldn't have gotten in front of you, you would have died and I couldn't bare to have that happen to you. How would I have been able to live?"said Demetra.

"How do you think I'm going to be able to live?"asked Ron.

"That's kinda why I'm here Ron. I've come to tell you that you've got to move on. You'll be ok without me. You might even love someone else again."said Demetra.

"I could never love anyone else again."said Ron.

"You will."said Demetra looking away from Ron and towards his window."Oh no. It's almost time for me to go."

"Go? Go where?"asked Ron.

"Ron, I've got to go back. I'm dead. I have to go back to being dead. I know it's gonna hurt. It's hurting me now knowing I won't have you in my life anymore, but your still alive and if I see you happy again I'll be happy again too."said Demetra walking towards Ron. She hugged Ron and than she kissed him. "I love you. I always will."

"I will always love you too."said Ron."You look and feel so real. How is that possible?"

"I got my body back just for tonite. Now I've got to go. I don't wanna leave you,but I know I must. Ron i'm gonna ask you to promise me the same thing i asked my father to promise me. Promise me you will try to move on, that you'll be happy again."said Demetra.

"I promise."said Ron kissing Demetra one more time.

"Goodbye."she said.

"Goodbye."said ROn as Demetra walked out of his dormitory. Ron stood there shocked. He had just spoken to Demetra for the last time. He recalled everything they had talked about and than he remembered Demetra saying that she had spoken to her father. Ron snapped out of his memory. He ran out of his dormitory down to the dungeons.

It was late in the night so not many students were out in the hall. Nobody besides Ron, Snape, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Draco knew about Demetra's death so Demetra could walk the halls of Hogwarts one last time before she left Hogwarts forever.

She walked past the library and sighed because it was one of her favorite places in Hogwarts. ONly Hermione and Ron knew that because Demetra was always in the library with Hermione and because Demetra told Ron everything. As Demetra walked past the entrance to the library she was able to look inside it and then she saw Harry and Hermione. Hermione was crying in Harry's arms. Harry was doing his best to try and comfort Hermione, but it wasn't any use. She continued to repeat all her what if's to Harry about Demetra and everything that had happened that night.

Harry sighed and looked away from Hermione towards the library entrance. He was shocked to see Demetra standing there alive as ever. However he knew this could not be possible because Demetra was currently laying in the Hospital Wing dead. He opened and closed his eyes trying to find an explantion to why Demetra was standing in the entrance smiling at him. Demetra waved goodbye to him. Harry finally beliving she was there smiled back. "Hermione."he whispered."Yeah?"repiled Hermione as Harry saw Demetra smile one more time and than she began to walk away. "Everything's gonna be ok."Harry said kissing Hermione's forhead.

Demetra continued to walk through the halls. She was remembering everything that had happened there including the time Ron and Draco had gotten into a fight over her. It saddened her to remember the only two boys she had ever loved even if the memory wasn't the best one of them. Now Demetra walked through the entrance hall and than she opened the huge castle doors. She took one last look and than she left Hogwarts forever.

Author's Note:Now I know your wondering how on earth Demetra could possibly have come back or why I would bring her back. Now of course I have a perfectly good explantation for her coming back. Your just not going to find out yet because I'm saving that for the next chapter! I bet you can't wait to read the next chapter now huh? Either that or you totally hate me for bringing her back to the story. SO yeah I need to know what you think, so please review! Alright so there's one more chapter!As soon as I get my internet back up I'll post this chapter, but I'm gonna go start the next chapter.Luv ya!  
Ruby 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Author's Note:Hey!I know it's been forever since i've updated, but I've been really busy so anytime I acutally didn't have anything to do, something else comes up. That made me sad.Well I hope you all had a great CHristmas and a happy new year!OK now this is the last chapter!I know it's tragic!Oh i got a new computer! Just so you all know!OK well thanx to Cassy forher review!Ok Well there is gonna be some major surprises in this chapter! OK here i go! 

Disclaimer:I don't own harry potter.

Chapter 21

Are you ready to leave, Demetra?"asked a voice from within the forbidden forest.

"Yes,master."said Demetra as she wiped her tears from eyes as she gazed upon Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was now waiting with Voldemort in the forbidden forest. He had been wiating for Demetra there as she said goodbye to everyone she loved. You see Demetra Snape never really died. It was all a plan of Voldemorts.

You see when Voldemort found out that Demetra was truely in love with Ron Weasley he gave her two choices. She thought back to that very moment. She remembered that night perfectly. That was the night Hermione found out who she truely was. She was back in Mafloy Manor. This was after Voldemort had made everyone in the room go after. Draco was even sent away. Even though Draco though he had overheard everything that was said that night. However Draco didn't relize that before he was able to overhear anything his mother that asked for him in the kitchen. When Draco returned he was able to hear what he did, but not what was truely important.

"I knew you would."began Voldemort. Demetra looked at him clueless."I always knew that you would betray me. You were too good be to true. You were so perfect. You never disobeyed me and you always completed your mission succesfully.But now you are in love. As you say. Foolish girl!"screamed Voldemort slapping Demetra's face. He hit her so hard that she fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, master."whispered Demetra touching her cheek.

"Now listen! you are to leave the muggle-lover's son. You shall never speak to him again. I have arranged it so that you are to start a new mission."explained VOldemort.

"And what if I refuse? Are you going to kill me?"asked Demetra.

"No, you will not be killed, but your love will. I persinally will kill Mr. Weasley! now my sweet do you accept your new mission or should i have him brought to me right now and kill him right in front of you?"asked Voldemort cruely.

"No, master. That will not be necessary. I accept my mission."repiled Demetra.

"Good. Now we need you to leave Hogwarts and everyone you knew there forever."said Voldemort.

"But, sir, how might i do that? they will find me. my father will never stop looking for me."explained Demetra.

"This I know, but they will not looking for a dead girl."Demetra looked at Voldemort frightened. Was he going to kill her now? "I know what you are thinking. Do not worry. You will not die, but Demetra Snape will. There is a muggle girl upstiars in young Mr. Malfoy's room. Soon Lucius will give her the Polyjuice Potion. There she will transform into you and she will follow every order i give her. She will die in your place." explained VOldemort.

"but why? Why would she die willingly?"asked Demetra.

"I didn't say willingly. Lucius performed the Imperius Curse on her. She will die in your body. That way everyone will think you are dead. Than you shall be sent to France where you will recuit deatheaters. I dare say we are going to be needing more. You will stay there for a year and than you will be sent to America to do the same. I bet this isn't as exciting as missions in the past, but I'm afraid I can't trust you with the important jobs anymore. But you promised to serve me until the day you die and you will wether you like itn or not!"ordered Voldemort. Demetra was brought back to the present by rain now pouring on her.

"Let us go, Demetra."said Voldemort.

"Master, can i stay for my funeral?"asked Demetra.

"My dear child, why would you want to stay for that? It would be too painful for you. I could never allow myself to let you go threw so much pain."said Voldemort sarcasticly.

Demetra gave him a cold look. She had never been more angry in her life! How could he do this ot her and not grant her one last wish? But in a way he was right. Why would she want to stay there and watch everyone she loved in pain over her? 'If they only knew. If Ron only knew.'she thought.

"Alright! You may stay. You should go say goodbye to Demetra Snape, too. You will never seen her again. Just like everyone else. However, don't get any ideas. I'll be watching your every move. Go then!"said Voldemort.

Demetra didn't even bother to say thank you. She didn't need to in her mind. She just ran away towards the graveyard. When she got there no one noticed she had gotten there. Everyone was focused on something else and than she saw the coffin. The coffin with a body. The body of that poor muggle girl who was forced to die in her place. The next thing she noticed was everyone dressed in black mouring her death. Everyone she loved stood there slient and in tears.

Demetra stood in behind everyone. However, she wanted to get closer. Not closer to herself, but closer to Ron. So she put her cloak hood over her head and she walked closer to him. He was one of the people there who seemed to show no emotion. He didn't cry and he didn't appear angry. He just looked at Demetra's body. Demetra supposed he was in shock. She stood there for a couple of mintues before she noticed her father.

Severus Snape looked down at his daughter's body. You could see the sadness and hatred for the person who did this in his eyes. He was never going to get his daughter back. He knew that there was no hope that this was all just a bad dream. Demetra was dead and he had to live with that.

Just than Professor Dumbledore walked up to Demetra's coffin. He motioned for everyone to be seated. Than he began to speak.

"Demetra Snape, was an intresting girl. Inside she was this scared little girl who just wanted to feel loved. I met Demetra Snape when she was a young child. I believe it was some time before her mother's death. She was so sweet and innocent than. Just like any child her age, but than her mother died and she got lost. Her father was a Death Eater and in order to prove his loyalty to Voldemort he had to give Voldemort his only daughter. Severus Snape told me that when he told Demetra what she would became she was shocked. However she than thought this was just a part of growing up. So she agreed to become a Death Eater. When she did she proved to be a wonderful Death Eater. Voldemort began to see her as his favorite and most trusted servant. She completed all her missons and even managed to be more powerful than any of those in Voldemort's inner circle. So Voldemort thought she would be perfect for this one, certain mission. She would come to Hogwarts and trick Ron Weasley into falling in love with her so that she may learn all she could about Harry Potter and my plans of defeating Voldemort. However, there was one thing Voldemort and Demetra herself didn't think would happen. She fell in love and that was the beginning of all this. Demetra, I'm afraid knew she had fallen in love, but she didn't want to believe it. So one night she took Mr. Potter to Voldemort where she relized that she didn't need to follow Voldemort any more, but it was too late. Than she was killed by someone she thought she loved. Draco Malfoy envyed what Ron had with Demetra and he attempted to kill Mr. Weasley, but Demetra jumped in front of Ron and she died in his place. And now we are here mouring the death of this confused girl who relized what she had done too late. Join me in remembering Demetra Snape, a lost child."And than Dumbledore finished leaving everyone in tears.

Demetra just sat there taking in everything Dumbledore had just said about her. She was so sad that it was all true. She look back over at Ron who sat there in tears. Demetra knew this was the first time ROn had ever lost someone he truely loved.

Dumbledore told everyone to take their last look at Demetra because they were about to close her coffin. After a couple of minutes Dumbledore finally closed her coffin. Than one by one everyone got up and they each put a rose on Demetra's coffin and than they left.

Ron was the last one there besides the real Demetra. He held a rose and he looked down at Demetra again. "My love, I guess I have to let you go now. I don't want to,but I don't have any choice. Like you said, I have to move on. I can't ever imagine falling in love again, but if I do please don't hate me. I love you, Demetra and I always will."Ron broke down right there. He stood there trying to pull himself back together. "Goodbye."He said when he finally did. He placed the rose on Demetra's coffin and walked away.

"I could never hate you."said Demetra after Ron was far away enough so he wouldn't hear her. She now turned back to herself. She conjured up a blood red rose and she placed it on the coffin. "You were the best part of me and now your gone. Goodbye." Demetra said. She turned around to leave, but she turned back to look one last time. The rose on the coffin was now black. Demetra didn't know how that had happened.

"Let's go now, my sweet."said a voice from behind her.

Demetra turned around and there was Voldemort grinning. He motioned for her to follow him and she did. They walked all the way to the Dark Forest where Voldemort had brooms for them to leave. Demetra got on one of the brooms and began to fly.

"We are heading back to the Malfoy Manor. I will assign you your new mission there." said Voldemort getting on his broom. They flew to the Malfoy Manor like he said and when they got there they went into Lucuis's office. Voldemort sat at Lucuius's desk and Demetra sat in font.

"You have proved yourself unworthy of anything important. SO I've decided that you are to be relocated to France where you will recuite members for me. It isn't going to be that fun now is it."explained Voldemort.

"That's it? That's all your going to do to me?"asked Demetra astonished.

"Yes. That's all I'm going to do to you. Well not all. There's one more thing. I think it's rather kind of me actually."Demetra didn't know what he meant by that, but it didn't sound too good." See, I know your going to be hurt and you are going to miss your one true love. SO I've decided to make things a little easier on you."said Voldemort sarcasticly.

"How are you going to do that?"asked Demetra.

"By helping you forget with the help of a little memory charm."repiled Voldemort grinning.

"NO! You can't take all my memories away! Not my only happy memories! Please! Don't! Leave me with the only thing I have left of them!"pleaded Demetra.

"Don't worry, Demetra. Everything will be much better now."said Voldemort pulling out his wand. He pointed it at Demetra and than he whispered the memory charm. Demetra just stood there with this shocked expression. Than She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she began to look around.

"Hello."she said.

"Hello. Who are you?"asked Voldemort.

"I don't know. Do you?"She repiled.

"Yes, you are Arabella Smith."repiled VOldemort.

Author's note: So that's that! Thanx so much to everyone who actually read this whole thing! I love you all! Well I'm gonna write a sequel. So you should execpt that soon! Oh I'm 16 now!jUST so you all know! lol ok. Thanx again!  
Ruby


End file.
